Darkest Days
by WingsOfBronze
Summary: The world has succumbed into the darkness. A new virus was made. It doesn't just affect humans.. it also affect animatronics. The gang, other people and animatronics help each other to survive and seek help. But will they die or survive until the end? Will they surive in their darkest days? Rated M for gore and swearing. (Changing it to T for a while) (Cover Art Request! Pls!)
1. Chapter 1- The Beggining Of The End

Chapter 1- The Beggining of the End

 **A/N**

 **Oh look, Chapter One!**

 **So here is a few stuff.**

 **The originals and the toys was in only in one restaurant.**

 **Springtrap is a female and is working with the originals alongside Golden Freddy, the children's massacre never happened and the bite too.**

 **Springtrap's name is Spring Bonnie. Her nickname is Spring.**

 **Golden Freddy's nickname is Goldie.**

 **The Toys' area was beside the originals. They share one stage.**

 **Mangle is fixed but still can dislocate her joints.**

 **No characters will be introduced here, wait for the second chapter, three or four.**

 **That's all. Enjoy!**

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

It was a nice day. Here. Only here.

Maybe.

A marbled fox was sitting on a green couch in their quarters. He was watching the TV, remote on his paws as he lazily switched the channels. He searched through the channels that he can show interest at, but nothing came.. Until one channel took his attention, a news report.

Behind the reporter are the Hightower city, large fires and explosions are behind him, screams of people deafening. The report of the reporter was barely audible by the noise behind him.

"Marble, lower the volume!" A raccoon exclaimed as he walked beside the marble fox, taking a peek at what Marble is watching. Once he saw it, he sat beside Marble in confusion. "What's that?"

"I don't know, Wart. I can't understand of what he is saying." Marble lowered the volume a bit before putting the remote down.

"It looks like- wait, what the?!" the raccoon exclaimed as he and Marble saw the reporter, right infront of the camera get pounced, blood splattering unto the lens of the camera. The reporter screamed. Screaming in agony. The camera man ran away, leaving the camera as it fell down and was stomped by a flooding crowd of walking corpses.

Wart and Marble watched in horror. They are staring at the TV in stunned silence, mouth hanging open.

 _Knock! Knock!_

"Wart. Someone's knocking." Marble said as he shook his head as he snapped out of it. He gave one last glance at the black and white lines that is dancing in the TV as it gave a buzz.

Wart stood up and walked towards the door after he shut the TV down. He slowly walked, like he was stalling. He moved closer.

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Open this up, idiots!" A voice yelled, revealing to be a male, he kept knocking at the door.

Wart sighed in relief as he wiped invisible sweat on his forehead, he opened the door briskly, revealing a black lizard. He spread his arms open. "Oh, JK! Been a while!"

"We just met yesterday, Wart." JK crossed his arms, cocking his hip to the right. "Mint calls out a meeting." JK said and he turned around and left the raccoon in his wake. He maybe is in a bad mood.

"Cute guy." Wart joked and he closed the door gently. As Wart turned around, Marble gave him a surprise jumpscare (Paperbag with eyeholes and mouth crudely drawn with marker). Wart jumped high and hit his head in the doorframe, letting out a loud clunk!

Marble laughed in amusement loudly, rolling on the floor as he saw his friend hit his head with the doorframe, after a few minutes of laughing and rolling, he stood up coughing and wiped a tear. "Wart, do it again." Marble chuckled.

"Shut up. My head hurts." Wart grimaced in pain as he rubbed his head with his palm, reducing the pain a bit. "And oh- yeah. Mint called for a meeting." Wart walked towards his room nearly stumbling himself. He left Marble alone.

"I wish the meeting's not about we watched earlier." Marble sighed and walked towards his room to change, playing the scene in his mind he watched again and again.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Overloaded Cheezy Pizza for table thirtheen!" Mike yelled for Chica to hear.

"Overloaded Cheezy Pizza coming right up!" Chica then rushed inside the kitchen, notepad in her claws(?).

"Ugh, mistaking me for a waiter. Again." Mike groaned and walked away and was headed to the office. Once he was in, he shut the doors up and sat on his crampy swivel chair. The chair creaks like it was giving up.

The management finally, for the first time had placed cameras outside and cleaned the whole place. And renovating it to make it bigger for the toy animatronics and the imports to house in. That happened when the last manager died due to heart attack. That made Mike happy, the bots happy and the other employees happy. Since Adrian, the fat brother who steals money from Butler, the new manager managed the whole bussiness, the restaurant is losing money since the restaurant prospered. It was now still the best pizzeria worldwide, and there was only one of it everywhere in the globe. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was in the Hightower City.

 _Ring! Ring!_

"Huh?" Mike looked to his right and found his phone ringing he left on his table. He reached for it and picked it up.

"M-Mike! Mike?!" Mike distanced the phone from his ear from the loud voice coming from the phone.

"Jeremy? It's 4PM. Too early. What makes you call and shou-"

"You watched the news?!" Jermey cut Mike off, his loud voice not decreasing.

"News? No. Why?" Mike asked, he was confused and a bit scared that he now was thinking that he left his TV still open again and his house was burnt out.

"Dead, dead people walking. It's all on the news and there are chaos in Hightower!" Jeremy informed, his voice getting louder in every word.

"Are you kidding? Not a good joke Jeremy, I'm not laughing, really." Mike lazily rested his chin on his palm.

"They said the military is moving, I'm going there now, Mike. Please inform the others." Jeremy said before he dropped the phone before Mike even had a chance to react.

Mike shrugged it off but he can't stop thinking for what Jeremy said.

 _Wierd. Jeremy won't panic like that IF it's not serious._

 _But he is a good actor. Isn't he?_

 _But.. Damn it. This is a lot to take in._

 _Jeremy, if you're just lying.._

Mike sighed and stood up, he reached for the door button until..

 **BOOM!**

The land shakes and dust was shaken off the ceiling. The explosion was loud and distant, everyone is alarmed. "Holy shit, It's true.." Mike pulled his drawer open, grabbing a 9mm Pistol. He opened the door and rushed to the dining hall through the right door.

"Mike! What was the explosion about?" Toy Bonnie asked, the children hugging his feet like no tomorrow.

"Call everyone, Bon. I need to explain a few things." Mike lowered his gun, and headed to the manager's office beside the kitchen.

Mike knocked at the door. No response.

Mike knocked again. Still no response.

Mike opened the door slowly, the door hinges creaking loudly.

Infront of Mike was Adrian. Sleeping on the manager's chair, his red floral shirt sweaty, his feet on the manager's table. Mike rolled his eyes.

"Sir Adrian." Mike called but Adrian just snored.

"Sir Adrian.." Mike called louder but Adrian snored louder too.

"SIR ADRIAN!" Mike yelled. Adrian woke up and saw Mike, his eyes widened and he put his feet down and wiped a bit drool at the side of his mouth. He fixed his hair and sat on the chair with his hands resting on the table. He sat straight like a professional.

"Yes, Mike?" Adrian asked while smiling.

"...Wow. You're sleeping. You didn't even heard the explosion didn't you?" Mike asked as he enered the office, closing the door behind.

"What? Explosion?" Adrian was confused. He scratched his head, then he spotted the gun in Mike's grip. "Hey! What are you going to do with that gun? It was only needed when the restauant is in danger!" Adrian stood up, hands slamming the table.

"We're in danger. I'll explain later. Where's Sir Butler?" Mike asked Adrian but he shrugged his shoulders.

"But I think I heard him visiting our mother. In Waterville. So... I'm in charge." Adrian grinned.

"Goodbye, Fazbears." Mike muttered.

"You saying something?" Adrian eyed Mike narrowly.

"Nothing." Mike rolled his eyes and exited the room, he closed the door behind.

"Mike, you called everyone? Everybody exited the pizzeria and went home. Including the waiters and chefs." Freddy spoke in a rather worried tone.

"Yeah. I called them, where's everybody?" Mike asked, and eyed Freddy.

"Follow me." Freddy said and motioned Mike to followed him. Mike nodded and followed Freddy to the Toy's Area, in one of the many party rooms.

"Mike! What's happening?" Asked Toy Chica, she was worried. You can tell it by just looking at her eyes.

Mike inhaled through his nose, looking at everybody who waits for the answer. Goldie and Spring walking beside Freddy.

"Ever heard of zombies, guys?" Mike asked, looking at everybody who is confused by his question.

"Yeah. Those in video games. I prefer walkers, lurkers or stuff because 'zombie' is a bit.. You know. Childish." Bonnie answered Mike's question. Everybody is still confused.

"Jeremy said they are invading Hightower and are causing chaos. I think it was connected to the explosion earlier." Mike explained of why are they here.

" I don't know what these 'zombies' are but, if they're real, what will the do? Toy Freddy asked, then everybody eyed Mike again.

"Dead people eating living people and animals."

As everybody heard it, they faces went grim in an instant.

"So, what'll we do?" Foxy asked, everybody looked at him.

"Honestly, I don't know." Mike spoke up. "We need to wait for Jeremy for information."

"Where does Jeremy live?" Chica asked Mike and his eyes widened in realization.

"In an apartment in the heart of the city.."

.,.,..,.,.,.,.

"Hold it! Don't let them escape!" A commander shouted through the megaphone. Navy, Militia and Marines have joined forces to kill the dead.

The frontlines are nearly wiped out, black and red painting the floors.

"Where are the reinforcements?!" Someone asked in a loud voice so someone who knows can hear him in the loud gunfires.

"They're coming! Hold them! The civilians are nearly evacuated!" The commander reassured him through the megaphone for the others to hear.

The soldiers nearly rejoiced when a huge animatronic, an infected bison came charging from behind the horde.

"Shit! Kill it! Kill it!" Everybody suddenly started shooting the bison. But it was still running and it's movement never slowed down.

A soldier threw a molotov and screamed. "Kill it with fire!" (Sorry, can't resist :3 )

The molotov didn't hit the bison but it hit a group infront of it, everybody wished it could stop it but no.

The bison charged through the burning horde and kept charging further until it reached the sandbags barricading the frontlines.

"Frontlines are invaded! Where are they?!"

The commander's eyes widened in fear, he asked the incoming reinforcements through a radio.

"Where the hell are you?! The frontlines are invaded!"

"We we're ambushed! I repeat. We we're ambushed! We are nearly wiped out!"

"What?!" The commander asked in a loud voice in disbelief. His hands shaking.

"Everybody, retreat! Re- Agh!" The radio was cut off by a scream.

"Oh god." The commander dropped his radio, he then watched the scene surrounding him. Most of the combatants left are fleeing, animatronic and human for their lives. The dead deouring whoever they found alive. The dead eating the animatronics are electrified, killing them.

The commander was standing on an armored van, surrounded by the walkers extending their arms up to reach the legs of the commander.

He pulled out his revolver and hovered it to his head, aiming it to his brain.

It's the end.

 **BANG!**

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Jeremy busted inside the doors, barricading it with his body after, there are bangs coming from the other side and every bang was pushing Jeremy.

"MIKE, GUYS!" Jeremy yelled in fear and panic, after a moment the gang arrived.

"Help!" Jeremy pleaded. Blocking the door with his body is not enough.

"Jeremy!" Mike called out and the animatronics helped Jeremy.

The animatronics held the door and now it was not budging anymore, the other animatronics pushed tables and chairs towards the doors to cover it.

After a moment of silence (for GUCCI MANE!), the door was now unmovable. The gang sighed in relief.

Jeremy, who is wearing a green jacket, his security uniform and a backpack held his knees, panting. The adrenaline sure made him get in the Fazbears.

"So it's true.." Foxy trailed. The others now was worried, worried for their lives and their friends'.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Adrian barked, he was angry. As always.

The animatronics looked at him as his brows furrowed. Freddy and Goldie walked towards Adrian to take care of him and explain everything.

"So... Jeremy." Mike looked at his office mate and he rememered something.

"Oh yeah. Here in my backpack are my clothes, and... Food." Jeremy continued talking about the contents of his bag and everytime Mike speaks, he was cut off.

Freddy, Goldie and Adrian are back. Adrian walked back to 'his' office and locked the door.

"Jeremy. Stop." Mike said as he gritted his teeth. "Explain the events outside." Mike asked now in a calm manner.

"Oh. Why didn't you say earlier?" Jeremy asked but shrugged it off. Mike's eye is twitching.

"So, yes. Stupid guys made a nano-virus. Mini insects that enter the body." Jeremy started but Mangle cut him.

"So, that means that it was possible that THERE are some in our body?" Mangle asked, but her question caused a little uproar.

"No. The insects only enter through deep wounds and contaminated food and water. The insects are multiplying rapidly like cells of cancer, guys. Manifaction of those mini insects in the lab is nonstop. They are reproduced from the south. Beware. Scientists also, before infected, made another insect at the last second. A so-called deadswitch. The insects that was made was those turn the virus insects to insects that make the carrier immune. There was only several of it released and the manifaction was very slow." Jeremy explained, everybody nodded and some are confused but not about the topic.

"Where did you get the info Jere?" Asked Marrionette, his hands placed under his chin.

"Military are spreading these news in the social media, mostly in Facebook. My phone's lowbat." Jeremy explained again.

"The night is falling and the dead is still outside, we must make shifts and stuff." Bonnie suggested.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Goldie asked in confusion, he looked at the purple bunny.

"Me and Bon are playing video games, Goldie. I played a lot of it. I know what to do." Bonnie said matter-of-factly, Toy Bonnie nodding beside him.

"Then let's talk about it. I guess you're experienced in this stuff." Freddy put his arm around Bonnie.

"Never thought that video games really can help you in real life..." Jeremy said and shrugged it off after.

(In the manager's office)

"It's me, Adrian. I need to be rescued! I'm a V.I.P.! I'm the brother of the owner of the Freddy Fazbears! Please, please rescue me! I can only hold out for a day!" Adrian panickly said, he was pratically shouting like those dead are just outside his office.

"...Adrian Fazbear?" A woman fom the other line asked, she was making sure if it was him.

"Yes. Adrian Fazbear."

"...Rescue is coming, hold out for a day or-"

 **BOOM!**

"Hello? Hello?!"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

 **Oh hey, guys. :D**

 **Submit more OCs because I'm short handed of it. I need fighters that I can ki- use.. Hehe.**

 **Please support me! :D**

 **Bronze off!**


	2. Chapter 2- Inflammable Destiny

Chapter 2- Inflammable Destiny

 **Here coooommmmeeess..**

 **The second chaptaaaah!**

 **I forgot. Every animatronic have their respected rooms.**

 **Yeah, it was all in the hallways.**

 **BB and himself, Bonnie and Toy Bonnie, Freddy and Toy Freddy, Chica and Toy Chica, Foxy and Mangle, Goldie and Spring are in the same rooms. Puppet is in his box.**

 **And since I have a small wound at my left foot, I won't be moving much. (Don't ask, It was Pokémon GO)**

 **Oh, and did I say that your OC's can lose, give and break weapons? Even lose limbs and clothes! Muahahaahahahahaha! (Not that what you are thinking about the clothes, you dirty mutt. XD)**

 **Enjoy! (your OCs demise!)**

 **.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

*After Explosion*

The ground shakes violently, Marble and Wart leaned on the walls to balance themselves. After a few seconds, it stopped.

"Whoah.." Wart took a step forward and felt his leg jiggle. "Oh man.. Was this the feeling of having a sleepy leg?"

"Eh, maybe?" Marble shrugged his shoulders, then continued to walk with Wart.

After a couple of corridors, they reached the meeting place. In the General's office. They entered the room and was welcomed with eight animatronics glaring at them. An arctic fox, a desert wolf, a small green lizard, a brown cat, a big black grizzly bear, a small albino rabbit, and a brown coyote.

"What took you two so long?" the green lizard asked, she was (oh my god i dunno heights) small and was wearing a black T-shirt and brown camo pants.

"Doorframes." Marble simply answered and giggled after. Wart glared at him.

"Doorframes?" the coyote asked, he was wearing also a black T-shirt and brown camo pants but he also wears a red baseball cap with a black letter D in it.

"Oh.. I'll tell ya later" Marble said with a grin, followed by Wart rolling his eyes.

An arctic fox cleared his throat loudly for everyone to hear. Everybody piped down and looked at their leader.

"So, why did you send us here? Where's the general, Mint?" the bear asked, his scruffy deep voice sounds scary.

"Out there. But it will be none of your concern for now. You all are here because the world is in an outbreak. You're going in a class S mission" Mint briefed, his paws not leaving the table.

"Dead?" Marble asked loudly to confirm his suspicion.

The desert wolf chuckled, he looked at Marble just like the others did. But not in confusion."You've been in a lot of video games and movies, Marble" he grinned

"It's impossible, you know?" JK said matter-of-factly, he smirked at the thought.

"Ginger, JK. What Marble said is true" Mint confirmed it, the others was shocked from the news. Except from Marble and Wart.

"No, really. You're kiddin' right?" JK looked at his blind leader for his answer. Mint shaked his head.

"Dammit, zombie lovers are happy right now.." the green lizard commented.

"So, why are we really here?" the small rabbit asked, Mint then continued speaking.

"The rest of you with me are going to escort evacuees. Starting tomorrow morning. Get some sleep after this." Mint briefed and everybody nodded.

"Guess normalcy ends today." Ginger said nonchantaly.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..

"The night has fallen, we should get some sleep." Mike suggested, the others nodding in approval.

"Yeah, you guys go. Me, Goldie and Mike will take care of the night." Freddy said as the four stood up.

"Aye, thank you Fred." Foxy smiled as he and the others stood up. They all bid good nights and split ways to their respected rooms.

"I'll go tell it to Adrian, he's in the office since later.." Jeremy said as he walked towards the office.

"Sure, Jeremy. And oh.. You can sleep on my bed." Goldie winked and Jeremy smiled, adjusting his glasses after.

"Thanks Gold." Jeremy thanked and started walking. He entered the dimly lit hallway, his shoes making light taps as he walked towards Adrian's door.

Jeremy opened the door with a spare key, only to find Adrian walking in circles as he rubs his fingers with fingers.

"Hey, Adrian. Something wrong?" Jeremy asked the circling Adrian, he looked at him. His face is pale and he is even more sweating than normal.

"It's just.." Adrian trailed and eyed the curtain-closed window. Jeremy raised a brow and walked towards the window.

Jeremy peeked at it only to find the outside crowded, a lot of the dead eating guts and flesh. Their whole bodies bloody and their eyes white as snow. Their moans and groans are loud, there is a car outside in fire, in verge of exploding.

"Holy sherubables." Jeremy muttered under his breath, he also turned pale. He closed the curtains and looked at Adrian.

"See?!" Adrian shouted. "We're doomed!"

Jeremy flinched by his very loud shout and blocked Adrian's mouth in a flash. "Shut up! They might hear you!" Jeremy exclaimed in a whisper. After a couple of seconds, there was a bang at the window.

Jeremy and Adrian shrieked and froze. After a the first bang, more bangs followed after.

Jeremy grabbed Adrian's arm and dragged him outside the office, opening and closing the door gently.

"What was that about?" Goldie asked from behind wielding a fire axe that they got earlier in a glass case, Jeremy and Adrian looked at him.

"Adrian attracted some of them." Jeremy scorned, he crossed his arms. (Sarry I dunno if my english is right)

"Huh, Those bangs means.. them?" Goldie asked in wonder.

"Yeah, let's leave the room be for a while.." Jeremy said as he walked away, towards Goldie and spring's room.

Adrian looks like he is going to faint in any second, he is trembling and shaking. Goldie rolled his eyes.

"You know what, Adrian? Butler will find you. That's for sure." Goldie smiled at Adrian, who just looked at him and nodded.

"Where will I sleep?" Adrian asked Goldie, who looked at him with a smirk.

"Beside Toy Freddy" Adrian frowned, he know the tales of Toy Freddy's loud snores. Adrian's was loud too...

"But-" Adrian tried to reason but Goldie cut him off

"No buts or sleep in the office." Goldie furrowed his brows and crossed his arms.

"But I'm the manager!" Adrian reasoned, Goldie shook his head.

"Whatever 'manager'" Goldie left Adrian continued his patrol, smirking.

*To Mike*

"The whole place is a dump now.." Mike said as he watched three dead outside banging the office window aimlessly through one camera.

Mike hovered his finger and tapped a box and the tablet switched cameras. This shows the camera outside the wooden-plastic doors. No more of them is infront of it. "I can't believe I am working overtime without extra cash.." Mike sighed to himself.

Mike put the tablet down the desk and picked his phone up. He opened it.

Mike and Jeremy are friends for already three years, Mike's parents are dead and he don't have any contacts at his relatives. He is living in the house that was his parent's last memento for him.

Jeremy on the other hand is another guy. His father and mother is alive before the outbreak, they are living in another village inside the country, but far far far away.

As Mike opened his phone the first thing he noticed was the signal's down. Communications are down. Mike groaned. "Ugh, don't make things worse, what's next? Electricity?" Mike complained as he said it, the electricity came off.

"Me and my big mouth." Mike sighed. After a minute the whole place is running with electricity again.

"That's nice." Mike said and smiled. He stood up and walked outside, dragging the tablet with him. Freddy siled as he met Mike, who is about to get him.

"Oh hey, Freddy." Mike started Freddy stopped and faced Mike.

"Mike, we are running in emergency power. The upgraded generator downstairs? That's running this place." Freddy informed. Mike nodded after.

"Okay, I'm about to ask what happened. Thanks." Mike then goes back to his office.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

 **Seven Days Later**

"What?! Save that, good-for-nothing, fat, sweaty V.I.P? No thanks." Marble was declining a command, he crossed his arms and looked away.

"it was an order for us three, we can't refuse the order of someone above our rank!" Thumper reasoned Marble out.

"Ugh. Fine." Marble sighed in defeat, he placed his chin on his paws that is on the table.

"The others will be left here in the base. So it's only the three of us." Mint stood up.

"This mission sucks." Marble commented and Thumper sighed beside him.

"Dress up. We will be given gears for our venture outside later." Mint added as he exited the briefing room.

"Let's go Marble." Thumper said as she hopped down her chair. Marble tailing her after.

Marble and Thumper walked away after they turned in the corridor.

"...Whew.. That's intense." Wart said as he showed himself from hiding and watched the two leave. He grinned.

"It'll be a four-man team now." Wart started walking towards a different direction.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Yeah, the communication's still down." Jeremy groaned as he checked his charging phone.

"I guess it will never go back." Bonnie said beside Jeremy, cradling the guitar with him.

"But it will be better if it is." Jeremy checked the time. It's 3:38 PM

"I know. Or else you will only have Piano Tiles 2 forever." Bonnie joked, earning a giggle from Jeremy.

"...How's Adrian?" Bonnie asked suddenly, Jeremy looked at him in sadness.

"He... He's more panicky, saying we'll all die. Again and again. We board up the windows of the office for his safety." Jeremy said as he shut the phone down.

"Poor Adrian."

"Yeah, right." Jeremy stood up with Bonnie, leaving the cellphone plugged on the floor.

Out of the corner, Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy exited the basement as the door swung open, Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy have four gasoline cans in their paws, at the look of how they lift it up very easily, the can is empty. Everybody gathered around, except Adrian. He's in the office for the last seven days.

"We're nearly out of gas, Freddy." Toy Bonnie lifted up the empty gasoline cans, showing it to Freddy that it was empty.

"We should get some from the nearest gas station, just five blocks away." Jeremy suggested.

"Yeah, right. But this is dangerous for us all. I'll go get it." Freddy volunteeringly said, he was about to stand up but Foxy stopped him.

"Ay, Freddy, lad. I never though' of ye bein' t'at selfish. Ah coming wit' ye.." Foxy brandished his hook. "It's safer." (Sorry my pirate langiage, not me)

"But-"

"Heh. No buts Freddy. We all know this day will come." Goldie said matter-of-factly. "I'm coming too."

"Me too. You need a gun." Mike spoke up and Freddy looked at them, his smile widening.

"Thank you. I know I can always count on you." Freddy said and stood up, he looked at his team.

"Hep, hep, hep, hep!" Chica stopped them before they go. The scavenge group looked at her quizzically.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"First. What if you never go back?" Mangle asked in worry, she looked at Foxy.

"Hah! It'll never happen." Goldie bragged, puffing his chest up.

"Yeah. We'll be careful." Mike reassured the females.

"I might as well come with you." Marionette suggested but Goldie declined it.

"No Marionette, you should stay here with Bonnie and Jeremy. That's for the safety." Goldie said, Marionette nodded. "I understood. Go on."

"Here." Jeremy handed Mike his backpack.

"What is this for?"

"Go get food and other stuff if you can. Our food and water supply will never be enough." Jeremy handed the bag more, extending his arms. Mike took it merrily.

"Sure, I'll bring some food if I can." Mike wore the bag behind.

"We set?" Goldie asked, he held the door with both paws.

Everbody nodded and Goldie gave some instructions to the left-behind bots. As Goldie and Freddy opened the blocked door, Foxy and the three rushed outside and the left-behind closed the door loudly as the metal chairs and tables screeched as it scratched the floor.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"This place is a gold mine, Good eye, Hammy." A male in a white lab coat and mech patted the hamster's head, messing with it's white fur a bit.

"Stop it, Bill." the hamster said annoyingly, moving the hand away from his head.

"We better start this.. Taylor must've been hungry." Bill pushed the doors open, Hammy walking behind him.

The place was a little convenience store beside the gas staion. Gasoline cans, canned food and water scattered everywhere, the shelves are half empty and there is a glass broken. Blood trails splattered everywhere, one of them leading to the broken glass window. Probably dragged outside.

"Damn, this place is a mess." Bill commented, cocking his gun. He took a step inside and so does Hammy.

Bill moved closer to the counter, his training boots making loud footsteps, he found no single penny is left in it. "Damn, somebody must've been bathing in gold right now.."

"And blood, maybe." Hammy said beside him, popping out of nowhere.

Bill looked at his right and found the hamster that he found walking from a different direction. His eyes widened in surprise and took a step back unconciously. "How did you get here?" Bill asked, completely dumbfounded.

"By walking, of course." Hammy snickered, twitching his nose. (I guess, I dunno. Do hamsters normally do that? XD)

"Ah, okay, Go get the food you like." Bill shrugged it off and moved on, looking behind him if Hammy did follow him. Hammy didn't and moved closer towards the sweets section. Bill smiled and rolled his eyes, he walked closer beside the canned foodstuffs.

"I guess this is enough.." Bill said to himself as he removed the bag behind him and held it in his hands. He opened the bag and started trashing the food inside, making clattering noises.

Crippling plastic is heard from where Hammy is at, Hammy should've filling his bag up with most sweets. "Hammy, more food, less pleasures." Bill said with a chuckle.

Outside the gas ministop, loud metal thumping the ground are heard, more like footsteps, slowly moving. The footsteps stopped after a minute. Bill crouched.

Bill found Hammy sneaking closer beside Bill, a candy bar in his paw. Bill raised a brow but Hammy just smiled. "Sorry, can't resist... It's free so why not?" Hammy reasoned.

"Well, if that makes you happy then sure. Nobody stops you with it." Bill smiled at Hammy, who smiled back.

"So, you saw what's outside?" Bill asked, as he peeked beside the shelf, craving for answers.

"I guess.. I found two bears. Brown one and a Golden one. I resemble them somehow.." Hammy spoke in a thinking manner (if there is one), he held his chin and looked up.

"A red fox too and he's coming.. I've got a plan.." Bill said what he found more and faced Hammy.

.,.,.,..,.,.,.

"Dum de dumm, hum hum de dum de dum.." Foxy hummed as he walked towards the door. He pushed it slowly, his eyes widened as he saw how many blood was on the floor.

He cautiously walked towards the canned foods shelves. Foxy flipped his eyepatch up, looking around, feeling watched.

Because Foxy is not looking at where he is walking, he accidentally stepped a canned food and slipped, falling down to the ground with a very loud metallic thud.

Foxy opened his eyes and found a guy in a lab coat pointing a gun at him, it looked alien but he assumed it's a gun.

"Who are you?" The man asked in a light tone, beside him was a small hamster who is also looking at Foxy.

"Me? The one and only Foxy! Foxy, the scourge o' ta seven seas!" Foxy introduced himself with a grin. "Now, your gun is near to me muzzle, lad."

"Freeze!" Mike yelled as he pointed his pistol to the man, he froze.

"Whoa- wait!" The hamster put his paws up, Mike raised a brow in surprise.

"Foxy, you all right?" Mike asked, his posture sturdy. The man put his hands up.

"Yes, Mike." Foxy said with a chuckle, he stood up and took a step backwards.

"Who are you?" Mike asked in a loud voice, the man looked around.

"Bill. Name is Bill. He's Hammy." Bill introduced himself and the hamster beside him.

"Why are you pointing your gun at him?" Mike asked again, Bill and Hammy looked at each other.

"We're just cautious, we thought he is hostile!" Hammy answered back.

"Lad. Put it down." Foxy said in a calm manner, he put his paw on Mike's arm and lowered it, Mike looked at him in confusion.

"Why?" Mlke asked, the pistol still in his grip.

"They're innocent, lad. Look at them." Foxy told Mike and he did what he is told.

"The two are also survivors, like us, surviving he harshness of the world, doing what it takes them to survive." Foxy gave a smile at them and they smiled back.

"I guess." Mike cocked his hip and held the pistol in his right hand loosely. "If Foxy believes in you, i can live with that."

"Yeah, who-" Bill was cut off until they heard a very familiar moan.

"Oh shit." Mike cursed and pointed his gun to the walking dead, it's arms extending infront of it as it walked towards them from the broken glass window.

"We need ta move!" Foxy pulled Mike with him and rushed outside, Bill and Hammy coming with them.

Freddy and Goldie are surrounded by four of them, three walkers and one animatronic walker, a wolf.

"Foxy!" Freddy called, Goldie and Freddy was now back to back, no more space to shrink in.

"Agh, no!" the hamster yelled as one leopard dead animaronic popped out of nowhere, pulling him by the arm. Hammy struggled to get free.

Foxy's eyes widened, choosing who to choose.

To drag Mike with him and save Freddy or..

To save Hammy because he is the quickest?

Foxy moved nimbly, he sprinted towards his chosen destination.

.,.,.,.,.,.

Submitted OCs I just used:

Hammy from Hauchen

Bill from wes27

 **Oh look. SIX possible deaths for the next chapter. Oh man, I'm filled with determination..**

 **'Till next time, Bronze off!**


	3. Chapter 3- Let's Go Disney

Chapter 3- Let's Go Disney

 **SO NOW HERE IS WHERE YOU GUYS ARE AWAITING MY THIRD CHAPTER!**

 **Now you're wondering why the title is "Let's Go Disney" huh? The idea is evil :)**

 **And shout out for my friend there ItzDelusional! He needs OCs so please give him some! Thanks!**

 **Enjoy!**

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Marble whistled as the three of them started walking towards Hightower. Marble wore his cowboy hat and his black t-shirt under a brown hoodie. His brown camo pants with knee pads and steel toed boots too. Behind him is a backpack.

Thumper walked beside Mint with a smile as Marble led the way, she was wearing her black t-shirt under an opened white hoodie that she got from Mint. She also wore the same brown camo pants with knee pads and reinforced steel toe boots.

Mint is wearing a black trench coat over his black t-shirt and brown camo pants with knee pads, his steel toe boots making a thumping sound as he walked beside Thumper.

After three kilometers from the drop point they reached Hightower, the humongous buildings are wrecked beyond repair, cars and bodies scattered around the asphalt, broken glass and metal making the ground a spiked trap for those who is barefoot.

"Damn, this place is a wreck." Marble commented, waliking closer to the wrecked city.

As they walk in the middle of the road, they kept looking around, feeling someone's presense around them. They shrugged it off and travelled deeper into the middle of the city.

Until...

"You hearing it too, Mint?" Thumper suddenly asked as she stopped, eyes narrowing at the dark alleyway they passed just a second ago.

"Yeah. Someone's there." Mint replied. He was sure of it by the way he glared at the alleyway. Thumper looked at Marble, who shaked his head. Thumper glared at him.

Thumper was about to take a step closer when a familiar raccoon tumbled outside the alleyway, nearly dropping his phone in his grip as he landed on the road.

"Wart?" Marble asked in disbelief as he rubbed his green eyes like it was a dream.

Wart waved at them, wearing a big smile. Wart was simply wearing a black t-shirt and the camo pants and boots but he has a black neckerchief strapped on his neck.

"Wait, how'd you-" Thumper was cut off when Marble rushed to his raccoon friend, throwing his backpack to Thumper, who fell as she caught it.

"OhmygoshWarthowdidyougetherehowdidyouknowwearegoingherewhatareyoudoingherewha-" Mint closed Marble's mouth forcefully making what Marble's saying unaudible.

"Wart. How did you get here?" Mint asked sternly, it was supposed to be a secret mission.

"Uh, just wandering.. Playing Pokémon GO actually.." Wart answered, innocently smiling. It was obviousy a lie.

"How did you know we are supposed to be here?" Mint asked again, Wart smirked.

"Opened door. Everybody know." Wart simply answered. Mint glared at Marble, who shrunk back behind Thumper.

Mint sighed and stood up, knowing he can't argue and do anything about it, he gave up and let Wart take part. Mint removed his backpack and handed it to Wart. "Make yourself useful."

Wart gave a 'seriously?' look at Mint. but Wart know that he can't win Mint this time, so he just took it and slid it on his shoulders.

"We better go." Mint stood up and helped Thumer stand up, leaving the bag on the ground.

Marble and Wart walked side by side and since no one took the bag, Marble took it.

 _Damn, thought Thumper will carry it for me D:_

The four stopped when they heard something loud..

"Footsteps. Looks like in a hurry.." Thumper's ears pricked, she motioned them to hide in an alleyway.

They saw people running away, all fast. One of them looks like crying.

"There must be a reason why they are running, let's go." Mint ordered wisely and the other three followed him for whenever he is going. They soon reached an end of the narrow alleyways, after a lot of left and rights, they got into the tail of a horde.

Wart peeked around in a corner to see if any dead are left behind the horde and only found two. "There's two here."

"Let me." Thumper volunteered, she peeked and pulled out two tomahawks, she leaped out of their cover and threw the tomahawks. The tomahawks spun in the air and it hit the two heads nicely, the walkers dropped down dead with a tomahawk stuck in its skull.

Thumper picked his tomahawks upl removing it from the heads of her victims. The other three behind her.

"Let's go, we might be near.." Marble happily said and with a smile. What's on with Marble today?

 **.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

"Hammy!" Bill exclaimed as he aimed at the grabber's head and pulling the trigger. The tiger's head exploded with it's brain bits flying like a frozen slush. The neck is wrapped in ice that came from the gun. (AH. YOU ALL FORGOT ABOUT MIKE AND BILLLLL)

Hammy pushed the corpse away and sat on the ground, staring at the cold remains of his grabber, his heart pounding like a jackhammer.

"Freddy!" Foxy screamed as he charged, impaling the animatronic wolf with his hook, with his speed, he pierced the wolf's neck and with his strenght, the head flew away, leaving the body with him.

Freddy gave his fist with the walking dead, making a sickening crunch for his kill. Goldie chopped a head neatly, slicing it off in one swing.

Mike aimed his gun to the last one, deeply inhaling, he pulled the trigger and hit the zombie fair in the head, leaving the bullet inside his brain.

Freddy and Goldie took the four canisters and started to run, Foxy and Mike tailing them.

"H-Hey! Don't leave us here!" Hammy yelled and shuffed to his feet, he stared following the team of four. Bill, followed after.

Just as the six got away, dead started flooding the gas station, their loud moans attracting another.

Goldie led the run, followed by Freddy, Foxy, Mike, Hammy and Bill. As they ran, walkers walk and crawl out of alleyways, they ran faster. Mike was almost crying, his legs must've been hurting and he was panting heavily already.

"Here!" Goldie threw his fire ax to Foxy, how caught it in time and slashed it unto the dead. Just in time before his leg was chewed off.

After a few minutes of pure running they reached the pizzeria Mike spotted the camera moving, following them. Mike nearly stimbling.

Everybody stopped infront of the door, the dead surrounding them very slowly.

.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.

Jeremy instantly stood up, nearly hitting his waist with the chair, he rushed outside te office, leaving the tablet in the office.

Everybody in the main dining area saw Jeremy in such a rush, they looked at him in confusion. "What's the matter?" asked Toy Chica.

"Mike and the others are outside, they're surrounded!" Jeremy almost yelled, rushing beside the chair-and-table-barricaded door. Jeremy started to pull the door, the others, along with Toy Bonnie, Bonnie and Toy Freddy pulled the door open.

Once the door is opened a little, Freddy and Goldie with the gasoline slipped inside, panting. After them was Bill... Then nobody came next.

They waited, the moans of them drowning the gunshots Mike made, or maybe there are already none.

"W-where.. Where's Foxy?" Mangle asked his paw on her heart, in verge of crying.

"They're.. They're just.. They're just behind us.. What happened?" Freddy stared at the slightly opened door with wide eyes, sitting on the checkered floor.

Paws and hands popped out of the door, the dead pushing it open.

"No, no.." Jeremy muttered as he pushed the door close. The others froze in shock.

Goldie immediately helped Jeremy to push it back again, Bonnie and Marionette helping after.

The doors are closed and locked again, the next thing happened was a very loud bang coming from the outside.

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

 _BANG! BANG!_

 _BANG! BANG! CRASH!_

As they heard the crash they're eyes widened immediately, it came from..

Adrian's Offce.

"What more could go wrong.." Bonnie muttered, rushing to he office, dragging Toy Bonnie with him.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Mike!" Foxy readied himself and lifted Mike up, he successfully got up on the roof ledge.

"Kid." Foxy then lifted Hammy next, Mike helping him get up. Mike and Hammy, with Goldie's ax in his grip, is on the roof, what's next was Foxy.

"Foxy!" Mike extended his arm to get Foxy. Foxy jumped and caught Mike with his hook, of course not piercing his flesh. Just as Foxy was climbing up, something grabbed Foxy and it's not letting him go.

"No, Foxy!" Mike was forcefully pulling him up, Hammy is helping already, just a bit and the three will fall down and die.

 _CLANG CLANG CLANG!_

"Huh?" Hammy looked at where the sound came from and found someone producing sound by scraping and hitting metal to metal.

Some of the zeds followed the sound slowly but the one of them kept pulling Foxy and the others reached for him and Mike.

 _CRASH!_

Mike wrapped his hands more to Foxy's hook and Hammy to Mike's waist, they kept pulling.

"M-Mike.. Let me go." Foxy croaked out.

"What?! Are you crazy?" Mike yelled furiously, pulling Foxy more.

"Kid, give me the ax." Foxy extended his arm to get the ax and Hammy gave it fast.

Foxy aimed his ax to his leg, snarling. Mike's eyes widened.

"What the hell? Don't!" Mike reasoned, but Foxy ignored it.

"Hammy can you shoot?" Mike grunted, pulling Foxy with all his might.

"No, I can't." Hammy replied as he also pulled Mike's waist.

Foxy continued to go for it..

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Dammit, Mint." Thumper annoyingly stroke her tomahawks and walked backwards, the dead following her.

"Just follow my plan. Wart and Marble can take the rest." Mint spoke softly as he imitated Thumper with his twin shortswords.

They continued to hit their blades and made loud noise luring the undead.

"Why are we doing this again?" Thumper asked annoyingly.

"So Wart and Marble can save the day." Mint replied nonchantaly then he stopped hitting his blades.

"Let's finish this already. Hit the head they said." Mint added, he prepared himself with his signature battle stance.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Adrian busted out of the doors almost breaking it. Bonnie nearly got hit by the door. NEARLY. Nearly hitting his nose.

"What the-" Bonnie was cut off as Adrian shuffled to his feet and ran away, screaming like a girl.

A pig animatronic and a woman in a pigtail appeared next.

Bonnie walked backwards, equipping his V Guitar. Toy Bonnie imitated him from behind.

"You ready, Bon?" Bonnie clutched his guitar more, waiting them to attack first.

"I sure do." Toy Bonnie replied nervously, he gulped.

The pig animatronic attack first, approaching Bonnie. The pig swung his arms down, Bonnie dodged to the left nimbly, leaving the pig. Toy Bonnie swung his guitar down to the pig's head, breaking it, but it also broke his guitar. Bonnie swung his guitar next to the woman baseball-style, making the head fly, it also broke Bonnie's guitar.

Three more got inside the office and Bonnie's eyes widened. "Oh shit." Bonnie muttered. He got Toy Bonnie's paw and pulled him away with him as they retreated to the main dining area.

"Is our guitars really that durable?" Toy Bonnie asked, clutching the arm of his guitar. "Damn." Toy Bonnie frowned.

"Some more are entering the building! We can't stop them!" Bonnie exclaimed, everybody suddenly got scared that some are shaking. Especially BB. (HAHAAHAHHAAHAH, OH MAN I JUST IMAGINED HIM PEEING HIS PANTS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH GOD, DAD STOP STARING AT ME)

(OKAY, OKAY... ITS BEEN A HOUR...)

"Whoah, wait. They entered already?" Toy Freddy asked, he looked at Freddy and Goldie then back to Bonnie.

"Yes. Because of our manager here." Bonnie glared at Adrian, who shrunk back as everybody glared too.

"What the? Really Adrian?" Mangle growled, she stepped closer toward Adrian. "You know what?! You caused us nothing but hardships! I'm full. I'm full of your shit, Adrian." Mangle's eyes turned into slits she gave Adrian a death glare.

Before Mangle can do anything, Goldie blocked Mangle and Adrian's view by going in the middle. "Mangle, stop." Goldie said. Mangle's eyes turned back to normal and relaxed. Goldie sighed and moved away.

"Your lucky, Adrian." Mangle suddenly said as she eyed Adrian, who cracked a little smile. "Because this is what you can only get!" Mangle gave a quick punch to Adrian's face. Adrian staggered back and was leaned on the wall, he slouched down to the ground. (ADRIPWNED)

Mangle shook her hand to relief the pain from her punch, she walked away.

Suddenly, three undead appeared from the hallway where Adrian's Office was in.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.

*Frozen's Let It Go started playing*

"So.. Kill them?" Marble took his revolvers from his holsters, an Azure Raging Judge (shotgun-revolver) and his Crimson XVR (Sniper revolver with blade).

"It's kinda... Boring." Wart commented as the two stood at the back of the horde. They saw a fox throw a fire ax at the one grabbing him and two people pull him up.

"Yeah. I know." Marble rolled his eyes.

"..." Wart sighed, he took his Striker behind him from it's strap.

"I've got an idea!" Marble grinned very wide. Wart smiled at his ridiculous face.

"What's it?" Wart asked in curiousity, his smile widening as he waits for an answer.

"Let's Go Disney!" Marble exclaimed as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Wart, being Marble's best friend, know what he meant. He cheered. "What song?" Wart asked gingerly.

"Let It Go!" Marble raised his paws up like a child wil do if they knew they were about to watch Frozen.

"Ooooh! I'll start!" Wart exclaimed as he skipped to where the most of the dead are.

"Oooh, the snow glows white from the mountains tonight~ Not a footprint.. to be seen~!" Wart started to sing, most of the dead that was aimlessly reaching for the three people on the roof looked at the Wart as a spotlight aimed for him to give exposure.

Marble hopped beside Wart, who sang next. "A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like. I'm the queen!" Another spotlight appeared out of nowhere and it was directed to Marble.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Mike, Hammy and Foxy stared wide eyed at the duet.

"Has Disney gone too far?" Mike managed to say as the chorus starts.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"LET IT GOOOOO!" Marble continued to sing as he started shooting the dead like no tomorrow. "LET IT GOOOO~ YOU CAN'T HOLD ME BACK ANYMORE~!" Marble continued shooting rapidly.

Wart sang next, jumping into the middle of the dead. "LET IT GOOOOOO~ LET IT GOOOO~! I KNOW ELSA'S VOICE'S RINGS IN YOUR HEAD~!" Wart also kept shooting nonstop at the dead surrounding him, they approahed slowly.

"HERE I STAND~!" Marble sang loud then he opened his revolver's canisters. He took the empty shells of the bullets and placed it directly at a canine's mouth. "Here, eat lead." Marble kicked the canine away as it choked at the shells and Marble reloaded. He continued. "AND HERE I STAY~!"

"LET THE STORM RAGE ON~!" Wart waved his gun and spun around, killing two last of the dead. Marble killed the last one that was not literally choking on bullets. One of the dead fleed, he was wearing a T-Shirt with "I Love Elsa" on him.

"Oh. It's done." Marble stated, looking at the piles of bodies that was shredded to pieces around him.

"Back to boredom." Wart sighed. Then a Red Fox, a Security Guard, and a Hamster hopped down the roof.

"Aye, thanks! Lads!" The Red Fox greeted and thanked with a smile, waving his hook. He took the fire ax he threw earlier as he passed by.

Foxy came face to face with the singers, Mike and Hammy walked beside Foxy.

"Foxy, lads." Foxy raised his free paw for a shake. Marble took it and shook it.

"Mike here." Foxy tilted his head at where Mike was, which was to the left.

"And Hammy." Foxy tilted his head next at his right.

"Marble and Wart." Marble introduced himself and his partner, he pointed his thumb of who is he speaking at as he spoke.

"Best Disney singers." Wart added with a grin, appearing behind Marble.

"Oh and, do you know Adrian Fazbear?" Marble asked suddenly, Mike raised a brow.

"Adrian? You know him?" Mike answered with a question, Marble and Wart looked at each other.

"Yeah. We we're sent here to save him. Only him." Marble answered, spoiling information.

"Only HIM?!"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Eeeh. Eeeeeeh. Foxy throwing the fire ax to save himself than chopping his leg, i that is what you think, are supposed to be in the next chapter.

Because I can't resist putting the Let It Go scene here. So fun.

Expect Let's Go Disney Part 2 in any chapters.

?

Gsues wath? My fete hruts. Beauesc of me diogn a crteewhal. I heta ceehr dncinag.

:(

Puls emaxs... Siht.

Bronze, Offfffff!


	4. Chapter 4- New Faces

Chapter 4- New Faces

 **You guys like Disney?! HOW ABOUT DREAMWORKS?!**

 **Will happen, maybe. Hehe.**

 **Oh, look at the title... How many dudes will be in here?**

 **So... Exams are finished.. And I did a whole night write on this one.. So..**

 **LET'S SHAKE, RATTLE AND ROLL!**

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Bill shot the zombie in the chest, electricity surged throughout the body. The dead was burnt out and started to smell bad.

The next thing happened was the last two heads was hit by metal endoskeleton hands.

The floor was a mess after the little undead fight and what came next was...

"Is it just me or.." Toy Freddy eyed the barricaded door. The others looked at it too.

"Someone's.. Singing?" Chica was baffled, she moved closer as well as the others, they took a peek on the curtained windows, blocked by the dead's bodies, their view was little to who was singing.

"Ah no. Not this song." Bonnie facepalmed and walked away. Since he was a rabbit, he can hear things far away. And so does Toy Bonnie, who seem to enjoy it a little.

"Who would sing 'Let It Go' in these times?" BB asked, everybody shrugged their shoulders.

 _SHOOT SHOOT BANG BANG BULLET BULLET GUN! BZZT ZAP ZAP POW ZAP KA-POW!_

As the chorus started, there was a lot of gunshots outside, along with the singing. Luckily, as the shooting stopped, no bullets came through the door and windows even the ducked.

Jeremy removed the hands on his ears, then he looked around. He found everybody staring at the door like there was a jumbo sized burger blocking the view.

There was a knock on the door. Everybody snapped out of it. Freddy moved and leaned closer at the door. "Who's there?" Freddy asked, after a few second there was silence.

"Uh... Was that a passcode for 'Who's there, Fazbear?'" A voice asked on the other side, he was giggling.

"Wait, what?" Freddy asked in confusion, scratching his head.

"We don't have passcodes, what are you thinking?" Mike asked on the other side, Freddy smiled instantly.

"Mike!" Freddy exclaimed. Freddy exclaimed loud than ordianry for everybody to hear. Everybody almost instantly got infront of the door. They opened it slowly.

"We are now about to meet our ancestors!" Another voice exclaimed on the other side.

As the door opened, Mangle pounced onto Foxy, who caught her in time. Foxy spun Mangle around and Mangle giggled.

"I thought.. I thought you're dead. The two of you." Mangle said as she never left Foxy in embrace.

"Me? Dead?" Foxy asked her in surprise and then he laughed after. "Good one, Mangs." Foxy grinned.

"And after this, I want a goooooood shower. If only I can." Mike stretched then enters the pizzeria fort.

"I feel you." Bill patted Mike's shoulder as he entered, Bill then walked towards Hammy.

"You okay?" Bill concernly asked, he held Hammy's chin.

Hammy pouted and moved Bill's hand away, he eyed him. "Stop that, Bill. Let's go see Taylor.. She might be dead worried."

"Oh right." Bill snapped his fingers as he remembered it. "They should know we are going. Let's go."

Bill and Hammy entered the pizzeria as everybody did so. After that Mike slammed Adrian to a wall.

"YOU SELFISH FAT ASS!" Mike roared, Marble pulled Mike away from Adrian.

"Hey, calm the hell down. Mike." Marble distanced the two.

"Calm down?! Calm the fuck down?! He is being rescued by you." Mike planted his finger on Marble's chest. "And we are left here to fend for ourselves."

"I know. He didn't mention anything about having people with. We should've got a huge helicopter." Marble facted out but that made things worse.

Adrian was supposed to get his second punch until Marble, out of reflex, pointed his crimson revolver to Mike's head. "Try it. Come on."

Mike growled and he moved away from Marble, he gritted his teeth, and his hands up. And so does everybody.

"Wart, we are taking him away. Escort him outside." Marble didn't remove his aim on everybody who froze and glared at Marble for pointing a deadly weapon.

When Adrian, Marble and Wart got outside, they closed the door with a bang. After a minute or so, Mint and Thumper appeared, coming from a street.

Thumper's and Mint's blades are all bloodied. Thumper wiped her forehead.

"What took you guys so long?" Marble asked, raising a brow.

"We were ambushed by the dead when we are luring some of them." Thumper replied, wiping her tomahawk from one of the clothes on the dead,

"Adrian?" Mint spoke up as he eyed the red tropical shirt of Adrian.

"That's me." Adrian confirmed, smiling.

"There's a lot more civilians inside the building. The whole Freddy Fazbears, Mint. Where all animatronics came from." Wart explained, looking at the pizzeria doors. "They must've been angry at us right now."

"We'll be back for them.. If we get him out first." Thumper stood up after she finished wiping the blood off her blades.

 _"Hello? Mint?"_ A familiar voice asked in the radio, the message has static.

"Ginger. We are going back to the helicopter. We have Wart with us." Mint said through the radio.

 _"Bastard. Made me sick trying to find him.. By the way, there was bad news. Your helicopter sent a distress call and said they were attacked by dead guys. Your only ticket away was gone."_ As Ginger said it, everybody who heard it stared at the radio wide-eyed. They felt like their skin crawled, except Mint.

Mint sighed and shook his head. "Copy that."

 _"We can't send another helicopter because.. It's complicated. You need to go by foot here and that was a lot of trek. Good lu- Ginger! There's infected in the base! They're destroying every- "_ Ginger was cut off when Liz stared to shout from the back. After that the line was cut off.

"No way." Adrian said in disbelief. "No way, really." Adrian kneeled down on the floor, his eyes wide.

"Total Drama Queen.." Wart whispered to Marble, who nodded.

"We have no choice but to travel to the dropping point by foot. And wait if there's another helicopter coming our way." Mint sighed and started walking.

"Yay, we're walking." Thumper said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "I guess this was the worst thing that will happen. Stay there for a long time, waiting to get rescued.. Even we are the rescuers." Thumper added.

"Well, I guess.. It was not bad." Wart smiled. "We all are together."

"Worser." Thumper sighed and gave up.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Safe Travels." Freddy patted Bill's shoulder.

"Thank you, we'll need it." Bill smiled and walked away with Hammy.

"We'll give you a visit!" Bonnie yelled, waving a piece of paper.

Bill and Hammy entered the suburbs, just a bit near from Fazbear's

Hammy rushed to a white, large house, zipping past the front yard, leaving Bill. Hammy knocked two times and hit the doorbell.

Bill caught up to him and the door opened as he got beside Hammy.

There appeared a golden cat animatronic, a hunting rifle with scope strapped at her body. The cat has a faded navy eyeshadow.

"It's been too long." The cat said, assisting on Hammy to get the bag off him.

"Sorry, Kitty. We got into trouble.." Bill said, removing his backpack and as well his lab coat and hung it on the clothes rack, around a corner appeared a panda with a woman.

The panda had one blue and one gold eyes instead of black, her fur was brown and white. She has white bangs overing her half of her forehead. And the human was wearing a white T-shirt, blue jeans and white and black sneakers.

"Hammy!" The panda bear-hugged the small hamster. Hammy pushed her away even he was up a feet or two. Hammy pushed harder for air.

"Bill, where were you?! You made me sick worried!" The woman yelled in worry, Bill shushed him.

"I'll explain later.. Let's go to the living room. Taylor, Sivana, come with me." Bill said and started walking towards the said room. As everybody got comfortable, they sat up upon the couches.

"Where's Savion?" Hammy asked, looking around. The big panda was not around either.

"He.. Oh I forgot. He went out searching for you guys" Kitty said, and Bill stood up as he heard it.

"We need to get him. Kitty, you're coming this time." Bill said in a commanding tone, Kitty nodded.

"But you just arrived.." Taylor trailed, Bill smiled at her.

"Don't worry. We'll be here before you know it." Bill said, walking towards the door and sliding his lab coat's sleeves on as they walk out of the house.

"I wish so.." Taylor sighed.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"Yay, museum tour." Thumper said sarcastically again, following the group who entered it already.

"The international museum of Hightower." Wart reads it loud, everybody seemed to be more excited. No.. It was just Marble and Wart.

"I need a safe place, not a museum!" Adrian exclaimed, Mint ignored him. Adrian groaned, sticking closer to them.

Marble and Wart switched places on astonishing the replicas or might be the real stuff of World War II antiques.

"Good thing the dead doesn't like museums. It's boring" Thumper remarked, humming while walking.

"Mint why did you pick a museum?" Thumper asked in boredom as they walked past a mulicolored stained glass vase that Marble nearly break.

"When first day hits, who stays in a museum?" Mint said and Thumper knew his point.

"Right. Smart choice." Thumper smiled then frowned when Adrian's rant continued.

"So-" Thumper stopped wide eyed as a blade nearly struck her face as they nearly reached an intersection of a corridor, Mint jumped away in surprise.

"Holy crap." A brown rabbit slid out of a corner, looking at the uninvited guests wide eyed. "Sorry.." The brown rabbit sheepishly smiled.

"Sorry?! You nearly killed me!" Thumper barked and the brown rabbit flinched.

Thumper was supposed to continue her pointless rants but she instead inhaled and exhaled. Glaring dangerously at the new rabbit. The rabbit has black ear tips, white muzzle and belly. He has a white tuft of fur on his head. He wears a black dress shirt and pants and also a green tie that was dangling loosely at his neck.

"I just thought... You guys are one of them.." He looked down, his green eyes staring at the marble floor.

"Dead never speak." Thumper pointed out, her finger pointing up and wore an undescribable irritated expression. Her ear started twitching. Marble and Wart held their laughter.

"What's your name?" Wart asked, and as he asked, he didn't look at him but at the shiny swords.

"It's...JOHN CENA!" John Cena's entrance music started playing and stereos pop out of walls and blasted everybody's eardrums out. Walkers come, The six is surrounded and they pushed Adrian as an offering and the walkers leave in peace.

"It's Ganache.." Ganache said and eyed Wart, he slowly placed his swords behind him in case of a grab and run.

"What are you doing here?" Marble asked and was surprisingly behind Ganache. Ganache flinched and turned around, looking at the marble fox in bewilderment.

"Uh-ah.. I live here.. Kinda.." Ganache gulped and was started to get creeped out.

"Oh.. Nice swords by the way.." Marble complimented with sparkle on his green eyes.

"I found it in the warehouse behind the museum.." Ganache took a step back, distancing the sword from Marble but not too obvious for the others.

"Marble." Mint glared at him, he smiled childishly and moved away from Ganache.

"So.. We camp here?" Wart asked. Everybody looked at Mint.

"We have no choice, they are more active by night."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Kitty and Bill strolled around the subdivision they lived in and what did they found?

A van. Surrounded.

The walkers have rocks and they kept smashing the windows of the van, the van rocks bock and forth and a little more of it, the van will crash and they will eat whoever's inside of the van.

 _ **BANG!**_

"Kitty?!" Bill was in surprise as Kitty made a shot. Kitty hit a head, the whole body dropped down like a ragdoll.

"We gotta save him? Right?" Kitty made an another loud shot. The bullets hitting the head was heard.

"I know but, we'll get surrounded!" Bill yelled as almost half of the dead that was rocking the van moved to Bill and Kitty.

"Just shoot." Kitty spat, she never left the scope, she pulled the trigger again and it hit the dead straight in the forehead.

Bill didn't utter a word as the dead neared, he didn't have a choice but to kill it. Bill aimed his gun and pulled the trigger, burning the walker's head.

The two fought of a bit of the dead. Kitty was left wide eyed as she heard a click. Kitty, wrapped her rifle to her back and pulled her pistol up. She started shooting the deadheads alongside Bill.

The two was pushed back to another house's front yard, as they started shooting, more and more of them started appearing everywhere.

"Kitty, open it!" Bill yelled at Kitty in panic. Kitty tried shooting the doorknob but there were no more bullets.

"Shit!" Kitty cursed as she started kicking the door open. Bill frantically shot everywhere, of course while aiming the head. His bullets either freezing, electrifying and burning.

The door opened but Kitty was pushed back as one of the walker inside the house pounced at her. Kitty pushed the zombie infront of him as she struggled to escape.

"Kitty!" Bill looked at Kitty and as well one of them nearing him. He chose to shoot the one that was near on biting Kitty's neck but what was heard was click instead of a bullet whiz.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Amber, you heard that?" An Arctic fox asked, his blue eyes brimming in the sunset. He has a scar on his left cheek and the fur aound the scar was tinted red. He is wearing a button-up undervest, camo cargo pants and running shoes. His paws are in a black fingerless gloves, a Scar PDW in his grip. The Scar has a bit of modification such as a vertical grip and green dot sight.

"Sure I heard it loud, Fang." Amber responded, equipping Fang's CS Misfortune, an assault rifle. Amber was an arctic fox too, wearing a sky blue hoodie and blue short shorts. (yes it was confusing.). The fox' tail tip is blue and wears light pink shoes.

"What do you think that is?" A Snow Leopard with dark blue eyes. He wears a white T-shirt and white cargo camo pants and white combat bots The leopard's right ear was torn off and his right paw fur was a bit burnt. He kept his M1014 shotgun in his paws everytime.

"One way to find out. They might be the other squad of military we are hoping to find.." Fang said and immediately ran to the gunshots' location, Amber and the snow leopard, Solar followed him. Sprinting like a soldier did.

They continued to run, Amber leading them and found the left side full of the dead as the crossed a T-intersection. Amber know it that it was full of them but she didn't stop, she ran towards a blue car and slid herself to the cover.

Solar and Fang was left hiding behind a fence, looking at Amber who is panting heavily.

"Dammit." Solar said as he looked behind him, they are tailed by two walkers. Solar have no choice but to shoot it with his shotgun. The head blew perfectly like it was a balloon.. But messier.

"Go, Go Go!" Fang said as he leaped out of cover, shooting everybody in sight. Emptying their clips as Fang and Amber accurately. Anyone who neared them was shot brutally by Solar.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Bill kicked the walker away and saved Kitty's life. He pulled her with him in the house safely. They trashed the bookshelf near the door and pushed it to barricade the entrance. They rushed upstairs and pushed furnitures out of rooms ro cover the staircase. A lot of gunshots eruted from the outside as they finsihed pushing the stuff.

"Oh man!" Kitty whined, searchin for something.

"What is it?" Bill asked as the two sat on the floor. Panting heavily, sweat was visible around his face.

"I lost my pistol outside.." Kitty stood up and leaned towards the window and found her gun lying on the grass and as well walkers entering the house.

"And they are in.." Kitty added, she spotted the shooters and gestured Bill to look at it.

Outside was a chaos, the van was trashed and down. The walkers have succesfully pushed the van.

"Savion.." Bill spoke up, looking at the walker-filled van.

"We.. We failed." Kitty watched what happened outside pitifully.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Savion's eyes opened up, revealing his green and purple eye colors. He took his samurai sword beside him, and stabbed the first walker who entered him, crawling away from the broken window up him. As the walker dropped down he stabbed the head with all his might. Then the second, third, fourth.. Until te van was filled with dead walkers and cannot enter furthermore.

Savion panted, looking at his bloodied sword. He looked behind him and saw that the outside has no dead roaming through the windshield. One less area to protect. He kicked the windshield again and again until it broke and flew open.

.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.

"Savion's alive!" Kitty almost yelled as she saw the windshield fly open. Bill saw it too.

"Thank god or whoever is still out there." Bill muttered, looking outside. Two Arctic Foxes and a Snkw Leopard finished almost everything. (GO SNOW TEAM!)

The three gun-wielders walked towards the van and inspected it. Kitty tried to take their attention.

"Hey!" Kitty yelled on the top of her lungs. The three seemed to notice but they also inspected the Panda inside.

As the Snow Leopard noticed that the house is filled of zombies, he groaned and said it to the male arctic fox. The arctic fox' eyes widened.

"Jump down! Now!" The arctic fox yelled, Bill and Kitty looked at each other. And as they are about to respond the stais broke up and the furnitures they used served as a substitute stair case.

"Oh shit!" Kitty cursed and looked down and looked at Bill after as the dead started climbing up.

"Jump, jump, jump.." Bill rushed Kitty to jump. Kitty stalled.

"But.." Kitty trailed but she was pulled by Bill. And as Kitty landed, she stayed lying on the ground, she stood up and walked a few steps away for Bill to land.

Bill jumped after, just in time before a lupine paw grab his coat, because of his panic and rush, he didn't land right and broke his ankle. Solar and Fang pulled Bill away from the house, they carried him to his safeplace as Amber broke Savion out of the trashed Van.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

The pizzeria was in silence, Mike zoned out and away rom them and in the office, staring at a wall.

Chica decided to give him a visit and found Mike sitting on his rusty swivel chair. "Mike, honey.. Let's talk about it.." Chica cooed like a mother, Mike looked at him with pained eyes.

"I hate this." Mike spat. "Adrian was safe and sound for a jerk he is and we are in risk and sleeping with one eye open. We deserve the save more than him." Mike sighed after, he opened the drawer desk and immediately found his hidden packs of coffee.

"I remember this on my first day.. Gulped a whole cup when I realized you guys are moving..Saying to myself I'm sleeping." Mike smiled at his first day thoughts.

"Yeah, Bonnie was pretty excited about a new playmate.. He kept blabbering about you.." Chica giggled.

"He did?" Mike asked in wonder, Chica nodded an Mike cracked a smile.

"And because of the discovery for Frederick's Fazbears animal robots called Animatronics.. Rival restaurants built themselves animatronics too." Mike said as he started reading the paper Bill gave to Bonnie. It was an address.

"And thus, more and more was made. Used to help people.. Plumbing, Carpentering.. Until they are now free robots living alongside with us.." Mike added, standing up.

"I'm going.. I need to check everybody, I'm still the security guard after all.." Mike said as he left Chica now with a smile. Mike started his patrol.

 **.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

 **OH YEAH!**

 **OCs used:**

 **Ganache by PlatinumFire**

 **Kitty by GoldStarMagic**

 **Taylor by twinsister27**

 **Sivana by dragonspinner35**

 **Savion by dragonspinner35**

 **Solar by ItzDelusional ( Gooodbye :D )**

 **Fang by SirDerpTheDerp**

 **Amber by SirDerpTheDerp**

 **Everybody, thanks for the OCs! ThankyouThankyouThankyou!**


	5. Chapter 5- First Blood

Chapter 5- First Blood

 **Yeah.**

 **I'm opening the registration again since survivors always appear out of nowhere in suprising and uncalled times.**

 **The reason the story was delayed was below...**

 **Enjoy!**

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

The door swung open, Solar and Savion carried and dragged Bill into the couch.

"Bill!" Taylor exclaimed as she helped the others lie Bill in the couch. Bill groaned as his ankle was hurting more.

"At least, you survived.." Solar said as he dropped Bill on the couch gently.

"Who are you people?" Sivana asked in a polite manner, looking at the big guys wih big guns.

"Name's Fang." Fang grinned, and then pointed at Amber. "She's Amber. And the other guy's Solar" Fang pointed at Solar next.

"Where did you get the guns? You guys from military?" Sivana asked next.

"We are, except Amber. We are roaming the streets, trying to find any military camps or helicopters." Fang explained while looking around.

"The house yours?" Fang asked as he kept looking around.

"We found it big enough for us." Taylor said as she removed Bill's boot and sock, treating Bill's current fracture.

"How did he even break an ankle?" Taylor asked loud for them to hear as she finished removing the boot and took the bandages she ordered Hammy to get.

"We jumped from a house, just a few blocks away. He's gnawed if these guys didn't save us.." Kitty jerked her head to where the soldier group was.

"We thought you guys are the military since there was a gunshot. Our ammunition is nearly empty by rescuing you." Amber explained, looking at the new-found group.

"Since you saved us, you can stay here for how long you want to." Savion spoke up and gave the three a welcoming smile.

"Thanks, we will stay here for the night.. Then keep moving tomorrow." Fang accepted the offer.

"The dinner was nearly ready, hold on a sec." Sivana said as she walked out of the room and entered the kitchen.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Tonight was cold." Marble said as he shuddered.

"Yeah. Thanks for the hot dinner, by the way. Haven't eaten any hot food since the outbreak. Got to eat junk foods and canned stuffs." Ganache was sitting on a ground, leaning on a wall with Marble beside him.

"I guess.. We won't have any problem when we sleep. They aren't roaming the streets even. Ask me I'll say it was odd." Mint said and regrouped with the others. Thumper and Wart was beside the lamp with Ganache and Marble a bit far from the others. Wart storaged the biolite campstove to his bag. Adrian was sleeping already.

"Uh.. Mint? Can I ask you something?" Ganache called out for Mint, who looked at him and nodded.

Mint looked at Ganache and nodded.

"It's uh.. You seem to be good with blades, can you.. Uh... teach me, perhaps?" Ganache asked, he was a bit nervous about it.

Mint smiled and walked away, disappearing in a corner.

Ganache looked at Marble with his face puzzled.

"I better tell ya tomorrow." Marble said to Ganache before Marble leaned more on the wall and uncomfortably tries to sleep on the hard marble floor.

"Uh, okay." Ganache replied

And there was.. A very loud snore.

Ganache, Marble, Thumper and Wart groaned as Adrian snored very loud that it made them irritated and annoyed. Everybody agreed to move him away from the others by the five carrying him away.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Wake up, Jeremy!" Mike yelled onto Jeremy, who is sleeping on Goldie's bed.

"No- Not asleep sir!" Jeremy jerked awake, hitting Mike's head with his own head. Jeremy came straight down to the bed, clutching his head. (yeah, it rhymes.)

Mike staggered back and to the wall, he held his throbbing head.

"That was quite loud.." Spring commented as she looked at the two that held their head. "I heard it from here."

Mike looked at Spring that was just few meters away from them.

"Goldie saw a flying helicopter and said that it dropped a wooden crate. He needs you to go check it with him." Spring informed, Mike didn't respond but she knew that he heard it right.

"He's waiting." Spring added as she walked out of the room.

Mike groaned, looking at Jeremy. "Guess you're now awake."

"Oh yes, I am. Why did you wake me up? It's too early." Jeremy said as he removed his hand from his forehead.

"You should get used to it now. And since Goldie need me, I'm going." Mike stood up, and walked towards the door. "Oh and by the way, I have coffee in the office." Mike told Jeremy, who seemed to spark up a bit.

Mike searched around for Goldie but haven't seen him, he neared BB.

"Hey, BB. Where's Gold?" Mike asked as he leaned closer to BB, holding his legs.

"I don't know.. Manager's office, maybe." BB then wandered off, still have the balloon an signpost in his hands.

Mike straightened himself and walked towards the said office. He marched through the hallway and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Goldie. You there?"

"Yes I am. Come in."

Mike opened the door and revealed Bonnie, Freddy, Foxy and Goldie. Mike eyed them and it was obvious that it was a meeting.

"Called me?" Mike spoke up, closing the door behind him.

"It was about the helicopter and it's drop. Spring should've told you already." Goldie replied, he looks like in a hurry.

"Yeah, I was." Mike told him truthfully.

"Okay, we are setting out and grabbing whatever is in there. If other people saw it and was on it, we better hurry." Goldie explained, excitement filled Bonnie's eyes.

"We should tell Chica and the others so they can help us." Freddy recommended, Goldie nodded in approval.

"Let's prep up, other people might be moving." Foxy said, stretching his arms. "I can't wait to set out again."

"The last time is your first time, the first time is nearly your last time, Foxy. You sure?" Mike asked, Foxy chuckled.

"Lad, I can handle bildge rats all day." Foxy grinned.

Mike looked at the broken window with wooden planks, he moved near the window and peeked. He saw a flare lighting up far away.

"There was a flare, signalling survivors that there was supplies there. Let's go!" Mike and everybody exited the office.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Maybe we should sleep more.." Adrian yawned and rubbed his eyes. "I'm sleepy."

"The sky is still a bit dark.. We should really sleep more." Adrian pushed the subject further.

"Nope." Wart denied and chuckled.

"I have an idea." Thumper spoke up. "Maybe we should find and use a working car." Thumper suggested.

"Not bad." Marble complimented with a smirk. "But where?"

"Parking lots, of course."

"Yeah. We should get a pickup truck there.." Marble trailed and sighed.

"Or a helicopter!" Wart exclaimed, pointing at the sky. Since he was behind the whole group, nobody saw him point up.

"We don't have pilots. And helicopters are now just a dream." Thumper pointed out.

"No, look!" Wart pulled Thumper and pointed the flying helicopter. The helicopter kept flying until the view was blocked by a towering building, everybody saw it.

"Let's go!" Adrian shouted in excitement, chasing the helicopter by foot and running towards it.

".. HE'S FASTER THAN AND STRONGER THAN AN ELEPHANT SHOULD BE! WHAT THE HECK?!" Thumper yelled in disbelief, everybody had their mouths hung, except Mint.

"We better follow him." Mint said as he followed suit, everybody followed Mint after.

"Hey, Ganache." Wart tapped his shoulder as they continued running.

"Yeah?" Ganache looked at him.

"Can I have your swords when you die?" Wart asked suddenly.

"...NO." Ganache narrowed his eyes on Wart with venom in his tone. They continued running.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Are you really sure?" Sivana asked once more before the trio departs, Amber readied her assault rifle.

"Yeah." Amber replied. "We'll go back here if we found no military." She added.

"She's right. We'll stroll around town. Probably will take us a week or two." Fang said as he finished packing up. "Hope the our extra food helps you."

"It is." Bill spoke up, he is sitting on the sofa, his left foot bandaged somehow properly. "So thank you..

"Nah. We still have picobuttloads in our packs, It's not bad to share our fellow survivees." Solar said, giving a bright smile to Bill.

"Goodluck." Bill said and bid farewell as they turned to a corridor towards a door.

The trio exited the house and started walking, outside the subdivision and inside the ruined city.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"This must, this must take their attention!" Thumper exclaimed as she hopped on through vehicles, waving the blue flare, the rest on her tail with the dead clawing the sides of the cars they step on. Adrian and Marble stopped on a van since they got exhausted.

"Rory, there's somebody down there." A human in a pilot uniform said, he is the co-pilot of a black-hawk helicopter.

"Hmm?" The lion, Rory looked down and found the blue flare. "They're one of us. Should we get them?"

"It's a better idea if we contact the base first, but we should stop for a while here." The co-pilot and Rory hovered the helicoter down, a bit higher than the cars.

"Heli B 013. Heli B 013, we found six people, probably military since we found blue flare. Over." Rory said through the radio and static came after.

" _This is Dan to Heli B 013, could you visualize who are they?_ " The voice asked on the other line, Rory looked and scrutinize them and goes back through the radio

"An Arctic Fox in a black trenchcoat. Marble Fox in a brown hoodie. Raccoon in a black tee. White Rabbit in a violet hoodie. Brown Rabbit in a black dress shirt. Fat guy in a tropical shirt." Rory said crudely and there was several cheers on the other line.

" _Bring them with you._ " Dan commanded. " _They are a rescue team._ "

"Yes sir." Rory said and looked at the group, avoiding the sides of the cars they are on.

"You six. Hop in." Rory pointed his thumb to the helicopter's doors and jerked his head to motion them to go inside.

Adrian was so happy he climbed in first. Ganache's eyes widened as he saw one canine walker to jump and hit the tail blades, shaking the helicopter, the helicopter hit the building beside them, the blades flying away. Adrian flew away to the ground, hitting his head to the pavement.

Some parts of the helicopter is on fire, most walkers clawing them have moved to the crash, the group used the oppurtunity that they hopped down to save Adrian.

Marble, Thumper and Ganache came to save Rory and the co-pilot while Mint and Wart came to save Adrian.

Mint backstabbed two heads, killing two out of the total thirteen. Wart inserted his shoutgun round clip and started shooting seriously.

Mint finished off another two quickly and saw Adrian not moving, even a twitch. Adrian's head was bloodied.

Mint concentrated. "Four.. Three.." Mint murmured. Mint snapped and looked at Wart. "Wart, shoot the three to your right!" Mint yelled and charged. He jumped and kicked one head, breaking its head with the force. As Mint landed he stabbed another one

Wart blasted bullets to a head and to another head. Then he pointed it to another one and heard a click. Wart's eyes widened. "Oh shit."

Mint roundhouse kicked the other one behind him, the walker spinning in midair and dropping dead. And he found out Wart is reloading and is panicking, the very last walker, a feline jaguar was nearing Adrian.

"It's too late!" Wart shakily said loudly as he cocked his shotgun.

The feline dropped to its knees near Adrian, its snout moving closer. Mint tackled the jaguar and stabbed him quickly as they felt the ground.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

" _I re-. What ha- d?_ "

"Ah, shit." Rory shook his head to wake himself up. He scanned his surroundings, finding the helicopter tilted to the right and crashed to the pavement. Right infront of them was three walkers, reaching for them and trying to climb it to reach them through the broken windshield.

Rory looked to his right to find his co-pilot gnawed by two dead walkers, his co-pilot's intestines being pulled out.

Rory screamed (manly) in fright and horror, he held himself together as he pushed the bile down to his stomach. His eyes are wide and the pupils have shrunk, he looked to his left to find his jammed door nearly giving up. He looked behind him to find the half of the helicopter missing. He tries to stand up but he found the safety belt jammed with the door, he can't pull it out for him to escape.

" _Wha- happ-d? Heli- 013?!_ "

"We crashed and requesting backup!" Rory yelled through the radio.

" _Cr-hed? H-w?_ "

"I don't know."

" _Rep-t. I'm lo-ng you._ "

"No-no-no. Backup. Backup!"

" _Repeat._ "

"Bullshit!" Rory slammed the radio, breaking it into two pieces.

"Okay, you seeing something?!" Marble's voice asked as there was a heavy tap landing on the metal. The helicopter creaked a bit.

"Hey, pilot!" Thumper called out and Rory looked behind him, finding Thumper. Thumper moved closer behind Rory and saw his co-pilot's fate.

"Holy shit." Thumper cursed and unsheated her tomahawk. She swung it down to one of them and then the other, killing them and as well smacking the co-pilot's head.

"Poor Ghuile. He died unconciously." Rory said in sorrow, Thumper looked at him and the busted seatbelt.

"Here." Thumper cuts the seatbelt and have freed Rory.

"Now, get out of there." Thumper moved back and gave way as Rory struggled to escape. His legs are stuck as well.

"Shit, shit, shit." Rory moved his legs and hit the metal, he can still move his legs freely. Rory tried moving the chair but he can't, the door was making it unavailable to.

"The door's jamming the chair." Rory said to Thumper. Thumper groaned and moved closer to Rory. Thumper slipped inside the front, sitting on dead Ghuile's lap.

"This is disgusting." Thumper commented as she exited the helicopter to the right, stepping on the building's linoleum floor.

Thumper found that there are five walkers infront of the helicopter and two beside Rory's door. Thumper managed to finish it fast, she swung her tomahawk to the first walker near her. Rory watched in disgust as their brains are now chopped and exposed.

Rory found out that there was one walker nearing Thumper behind her. "Behind you!" Rory called out.

Thumper forcefully kicked the walker behind her, her legs up high since the head was taller than her. Rory reached for his pistol but found it stuck too and unreachable.

Thumper sliced the arm off as it tried to reach her and then swung it to the walker's neck, the head flew away with ease.

Thumper moved to the last one infront of the helicopter, she swung it to it's head and dug deep to it's skull until it hits the left eye. The tomahawk are now stuck. The two at Rory's door moved to Thumper, walking fast to her location, Thumper struggled to remove the tomahawk. She removed the tomahawk successfully and struck one head but the other walker pounced at her.

Thumper landed on her back with the walker on her, her tomahawk was left on her last victim's head. Her other tomahawk was behind her and she can't reach it. Thumper struggled to move the walker's head away as it push it down to bite Thumper. Thumper slid her leg inside and kicked the walker away, she quickly stood up and unsheathed her other tomahawk as the waler stood up and stard moving closer with haste, Thumper swung her tomahawk down to it's head without hesitation, the head was sliced into two.

Thumper panted and held her knees, she looked at Rory. Thumper sheathed her tomahawk and picked the other one that was sticking to another head. She sheathed it too.

Rory pushed the door away and it landed on the ground. He managed to move the chair and his legs are now freed. He crawled and reached the other side of the helicopter, behind the chairs. Thumper entered the helicopter too.

"You owe me." Thumper looked behind her to eye Rory and she hopped down the helicoper and was greeted with Ganache and enthusiastic Marble.

Rory looked at his friend one last time and moved on. He looked at the smashed wooden crates and scattered splinters. Rory picked up a travel pack, flares, a Glock 21, two boxes of 9mm, MREs and Water bottle filter. "Military always have the best gears.. Too bad for civilians." Rory said as he packed it all up and hopped down the helicopter.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"If I only have a lightsaber, things are very, very easy." Bonnie spoke up, giving a bit of liveliness to their boring and silent walk.

They are walking in the road, Mike only have the backpack. The group stopped as they saw the flare at last, but what's new was survivors are already with it.

Mike prepped his handgun, looking at Freddy. Freddy shook his head.

"No, Mike. Let's just talk with them, they might give us some." Freddy said.

"That's a low possiblity." Mike commented.

"Let's try." Freddy moved in front of the group and approached the new survivors. Foxy tailed him just in case.

One of them noticed Freddy. A guy with a black hair, white shirt and blue jeans and hazel eyes. He pointed Freddy a 9mm Barretta.

"Wh- Who are you?!" He asked, his gun was visibly shaking.

"Whoa- wait." Another one, an Arctic Fox clothed in black hoodie and black pants. His icey blue eyes was directed to Freddy and Foxy.

"Put the gun down, Ronan." A Siberian Husky said cooly, his arm extended and approached Ronan warily. The husky have a charcoal gray jackt with maroon hood and sleeves, baggy jeans, black timberland bots and red bandana on his head.

Ronan looked at the husky and sighed. "Sorry. It's just.. You know." Ronan sighed once more.

"Do you even know how to shoot a gun?" the husky asked. "It's in safety, if you don't know."

"Nah, Kurt. Just found it in the box." Ronan replied and looked at startled Freddy.

"Sorry." Ronan finally said and moved away.

"Forgive him. He's in the edge since our friend's death. Everybody is extra cautious. He was shot in the head." The husky explained and extended his arm to Freddy.

"Kurt, the other guy's Ronan and the fox' Jet." Kurt introduced themselves. Freddy nodded.

"We're here for the crate." Foxy said, moving beside Freddy.

"... I don't know. I have to call everybody and decide. I'm no leader but.. These people look up at me." Kurt scratched his neck and looked behind him.

"Sure, uh.. Sure." Freddy replied. Bonnie, Mike and Goldie approached Freddy.

Kurt walked away with Ronan and Jet, Kurt seemed to call the two and Jet called another girl, named Mooney.

Mooney appeared at one certain street connected to the intersection.

Mooney was wearing a gray tank top and a red beanie. She have her blond hair dyed platinum matched with her pale blue eyes. She was wearing light blue jeans and brown combat boots.

The group started talking to each other.

"Freddy. You think they will give us?" Mike asked beside him, demanding an opinion.

"We're not sure about that Mike. But as long we don't show them hostility, we'll be fine." Freddy sighed, watching the group.

"I don't like the Fox in their group. He seemed to be.. You know what I mean?" Bonnie commented.

"Yeah." Mike humphed. "He looked intimidating. His eyes gives you a scary stare.."

 **BOOM!**

Everybody looked at the noise' direction, rising smoke came after it, determining where it crashed. It was very far, though.

"Holy shit." Mike commented. "Holy shit, really."

"Poor guys, whoever they are." Freddy said symphatetically, Goldie humphed beside him and nodded

Kurt walked directly, stopping infront of Freddy.

"So. There are some essential stuff that we will never give. We can only give three flares and a box of 9mm." Kurt handed out the said items, showing it to Freddy.

Mike snatched the bullet box and scanned it. "Better than nothing." Mike said.

Freddy took the flares and looked at Kurt. "Thank you." Freddy said and smiled at them.

"Yeah, race you to another crate if there was next drops.. We will check the crash to see what is that. I think it was six or seven kilometers way, it's a risky stroll. If you could give us a car, we can add those items with a pistol. And as well give the car back." Kurt offered, looking at Freddy's group. The group looked at each other.

"I have my car parked in Freddy's parking lot. Out of gas though, we used it for our generator." Mike informed. "We need gas for it. And I'll come with you, It's still my car." Mike added.

"Mike. Are you sure?" Freddy patted Mike's shoulder.

"Hmm.. We have a little gas left in the warehouse.." Kurt hummed to think.

"You bring the gas to us. You know Freddy Fazbears?" Mike looked at Kurt and he furrowed his brows.

"Yeah.. Kids go day in and day out in the place, right? That means you're the mascots of the place!" Kurt pointed at Freddy and the gang, Goldie puffed his chest out.

"Eeyup. That's right!" Goldie looked at Kurt with a bright smile. 'At least, people still remember us..' Goldie thought.

"I know the place. Meet you guys there." Kurt said and shook hands with Freddy, Kurt then turned back with Cindy and walked away after his teammates finished packing up.

"Let's go?" Mike spoke up.

"Yeah, let's." Freddy said and waled away, leading the group back into the pizzeria.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

 **Question. Why is it delayed?**

 **We practiced our cheerdance for a week, followed by the intramurals that was scheduled four days. They are finished. The WiFi is down, too, hehe.. Oh, and because of RP. I'm rping in the only active FNaF forum.**

 **Actually, I'm halfway done with the next one.**

 **Give me a review, guys! Thanks!**

 **New OCs used here:**

 **Kurt by Pagemaster0099**

 **Mooney by Ridley (Account! Account!)**

 **Jet by Superherogaming**

 **Ronan by bravengamer**

 **Rory by Me**

 **Ghuile by Me**

 **Thank you guys again for the OCs! Their fates are already written and I'm the one writing it!**

 **I'M A GOD! MUAHAHAHA!**

 **Thanks again, guys.**

 **Bronze off!**


	6. Chapter 6- The Real Enemy

Chapter 6- The Real Enemy

 **This is where it all starts, the last chapter was only a brush of grim reaper's sickle.**

 **I'm exagerating.**

 **And now we got PERMANENT WiFi! Hooray!**

 **Enjoy!**

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Ganache? What are you doing?" Marble asked as he looked at Ganache.

Ganache picked up a bag that was scattered on a floor beside the half of the helicopter.

"Picking stuff up, obviously." Ganache said as he picked up an MRE.

"Ah okay." Marble said and looked up to Thumper. "What took you so long?" Marble asked in a somewhat annoyed manner.

Thumper clenched her fist, she punched Marble downward on the head and snarled. "No, Marble. What took YOU so long? I nearly got killed!" Thumper barked.

Marble sat on the ground while holding his head in pain. "Ow, ow, ow..."

Ganache stood up and noticed Rory he looked up to him by his towering height. Rory raised a brow and looked at Ganache.

"Hey, fella." Rory greeted.

"Who the new guy?" Wart asked from behind. Mint and Wart was carrying the bloodied Adrian.

"Rory." Rory said and walked beside Wart. "Let me help." Rory offered his hand. Wart nodded and gave the place to Rory to carry Adrian.

"He was very heavy.." Wart said while strecthing his back.

"Let's move. The dead will arrive sooner or later." Mint ordered, everybody prepped up and walked instantly as where Mint go.

"By the way, I'm Thumper." Thumper introduced as she walked beside Rory.

"Rory."

"Why is your helicopter here?" Thumper asked, she's not looking at Rory but looking directly on the road.

"We are ordered to supply survivors with relief goods. Before the crash, I spoke up with Dan. You know, the Slasher Wings?" Rory explained, Thumper seemed to be more interested on the story, she moved closer to Rory.

"What did he say?" Thumper asked.

"He ordered to let you guys in but the helicopter crashed." Rory added.

"Dan.. Guess the team is in the radio center. Waiting if you guys saw us." Thumper said and sighed to herself.

"Yeah, they are.. The General is dead, by the way. He died on a field battle, saving a dozen's life or two." Rory said, Thumper looked at Rory with her eyes wide in shock.

"He's too strong to die. What happened?" Mint asked beside Adrian and Rory.

"I don't know. After the field battle, what the soldiers said was "The General is dead, they saved us. Sacrificed himself.", guess he was a good guy and not a commandive one after all." Rory said, Rory looked at Adrian and took notice at one torn-like part on his tropical shirt.

"Wait.." Rory stopped walking and laid Adrian on the ground, Mint followed however.

"What? Why?" Wart asked as he catched up with the others.

Rory unbuttoned Adrian's shirt for the sake of curiousity. There was blood and a bite mark on his chest.

"He's bit." Marble stated.

Mint sighed and stood up. "Mission failed. It's like we can still finish the mission though."

"Mission?" Rory blinked.

"I'll tell you too." Marble put his arm across Rory with a smirk, poking his cheek.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"I just don't trust them much to lend off my car without me." Mike said as he brushed off some dirt on his car's roof.

"Then I'm coming too." Goldie said from behind as he spin his fire ax.

"Bu-"

"No buts, Freddy. It's better." Goldie pointed his finger up, showing it to Freddy and swayed it left and right

"But It's too risky. Maybe I'll come.." Freddy trailed, unsure of himself.

"Well, I can come." Foxy suggested, his arms crossed. Bonnie nodded beside him.

"Or I." Goldie raised his paw, volunteering to come.

"I guess I'll take Foxy. He's more capable of it." Mike pointed at Foxy and drpped his hand after a second.

"Aww.." Goldie hung his head low.

"Because you're better here in the pizzeria, Goldie. That's why." Mike explained, Goldie cheered up at Mike's statement.

"Bring me back maple syrup. We've run out." Goldie last said and turned his back around and waled towards the pizzeria's entrance.

"I'll follow him. Wait for Kurt here, okay?" Freddy then gestured Bonnie to come with him. "Let's go Bonnie, Bon said he have a surprise to you."

"Ooooh I wonder.." Bonnie wondered as he waled beside Freddy.

Mike and Foxy watched the two walk away. Foxy held his hook and scanned it.

"Ye know? I miss ta kiddies Mike. When I was strolling around the pizzeria.. I encountered a child." Foxy started, Mike raised a brow and looked at Foxy. Mike listened intentfully.

"The lad was one o' them, though. If the lad's still alive, he be as healthy as a water buffalo." Foxy continued.

"Then?" Mike asked in curiousity, he scanned Foxy's movements and detected he was kind of sad about what happened.

"I put the lad out o' misery. Pinned 'im down and swung me hook fast." Foxy shuddered.

Mike patted Foxy's back. "It's okay, pal. You really need to do things that you need to do just to live.." Mike said.

"I wish we don't get to that." Foxy last said and sighed.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Move your asses faster! Haul this stuff up as fast as you can!" An old guy is yelling, his beard was gray yet his muscles are bulky. He have a long beard and is bald. He is wearing sunglasses and silver earrings. He is wearing an orange down vest over a white T-shirt with matching cargo pants.

"Boss. There are dead walkers near the helicopter." A green bog turtle said, cocking her hip and crossing her arms in a sassy way. Her shell is covering most of her body, she have knee and elbow pads and a skateboard behind her, wrapped by a cloth that was wrapped around his body.

"It must be the pilots or soldiers. Get them." The boss said. The turtle nodded and immediately took off, three grunts following her. A red pig with a shotgun, a muscular male with a metal pipe with extra nails, and an average male with another shotgun.

The red pig was at very bad condition, his hands and feet are bare endoseleton, his left eye and right ear is missing. His yellow eye's ligh was faded.

The four walked away and decided to start their search.

"What are we finding again?" The muscular guy asked, inserting his pinky to his right ear cleans it with his finger.

"Military guys. Boss said we must get them." The turtle simply responded with the tone and hint of ending the conversation fast.

"Mmm.. Eh.. Okay." The guy said ignorantly and kept on cleaning his ear.

They stopped at infront of an alleyway, it was deserted and looks like it hasn't been walked through in days. The trash bin have a big dent and the the trash cans was scattered and was littering the ground

The turtle grabbed the muscular guy by the wrist and put him infront of the others. "Take the lead." the turtle stated.

"Sure, you coward." the guy chuckled and started walking, whistling and dancing in hymm.

The turtle exhaled heavily at her nose, and glared the guy's back. The three followed him.

As the four reached the middle, they stopped, feeling someone's presense.

There was clattering and a light thud. The turtle suspected it as one of the living so she yelled. "Show yourself!"

"Shut up, you slowtoise! You might attract those fuckers." The muscular guy said, readying himself and his weapon.

The turtle decided to ignore him and asked once more.

...

But there is no response.

"Whoa- wait. What the fuck?!" The muscular guy exclaimed as his pipe was knocked off him and an axe head was just a few centimeters away from his throat.

Before the other three can react, they are pinned down. The wolf was with the wall while Ganache is pointing his katana to his head.

The average guy with the shotgun was knocked out cold by Rory.

The turtle have a blade poking her throat too by Mint's shortsword.

"Names." Mint asked, danger traced his voice.

"This is all you're fucking fault, Vash." The muscular guy snarled.

"Shut the hell up." The turtle rolled her eyes.

"M- my name's Pyre.." The red pig whimpered.

"Hey, shut up or I'll beat you to bits!"

"You shut up, you asswipe!" The turtle yelled furiously.

"What did you say?!" The muscular guy said in a mocking manner.

"Johnny Asswipe." The turtle said aloud, making sure it reached his ears.

The muscular guy pushed Thumper away and advanced to her teammate in anger. Mint moved out of the way. The guy clenhed his fist and raised it.

As the muscular guy, Johnny was near, ready to punch., the turtle, Vash, pulled her pistol up and shot Johnny to the head without doubt.

"Holy shit.." Pyre cursed to himself and winced with the sight of his dead teammate.

"Oh no." Thumper said as walkers started showing up on the left end of the alleyway. Completely covering the exit to Marble, Wart and Adrian.

"Let's move, now." Mint ordered and everybody agreed, leaving Pyre, Vash and the unconcious guy. They approach the right side of the alleyway.

"Hey, you can't leave us!" Vash called out

Ganache stopped in his tracks. "She's right, we can't just abandon them!"

Just before Mint speaks, there was loud gunshots on the other end of the alleyway. Mint ignores it for the task at hand.

"Rory, get the guy. We'll cover the exit, Ganache, come with me." Mint then turned around and reached the exit.

Thumper, Mint and Ganache did as what Mint said, killing those who near them.

Rory picked the guy up, Pyre used his shotgun to ward off the dead. Vash used her pistol too.

They started running, Rory carrying the guy on his shoulders. Vash kept shooting, standing still, making her accuracy precise.

"You better not waste ammunition." Rory said as he eyed her.

Vash nodded and lowered her gun after two more shots

They started running, but after 10 seconds, Rory tripped. Rory tried to push the guy away but he can't.

"Wait, what the hell?" Pyre exclaimed, looking at Rory in confusion.

"He's heavy!" Rory said with a grunt, trying to push the guy away.

"But we can't leave him!" Vash reasoned, pulling her gun up and started shooting deadheads.

"Try to get out, lion. We must drag him.." Rascal stated, also started helping Vash.

Rory tried but he can't. His legs are under the guy, Rory was just practically scraping the ground.

"No, Gartney!" Vash suddenly exclaimed and shot something that was behind Rory and the guy.

"No, shit, shit! Don't eat him!" Pyre said in horror and kept shooting the dead with his endo hand gripping the shotgun thightly.

Rory struggles to escape more. One of his legs are now free, he pushed himself forward with all his might.

"Shit! I'm out!" Pyre exclaimed as he heard a click and as well as Vash.

"Shit.." Vash cursed. She moved infront of Rory and held her arm out.

"I can still save you! C'mon, fast!" Vash yelled, tears streamed her face.

Rory took her hand and she pulled him out with her full strenght. Rascal helped by warding the walkers with his shotgun's stock.

Rory was free at last, just in time before they are swarmed. They escaped fast, adrenaline giving them extra speed.

As the three exited, Mint and the others followed them.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"I thought you'll never come." Mike said as looked at the group, all of them is there.

"But we came." The husky smirked.

"I'm coming with you along with Foxy." Mike said directly.

"No, wait.. We didn't talk about you coming." Kurt told with a straight face.

"Lad, we can't guarantee tat ye will give it back." Foxy butted in, his arms crossed and is leaning to the car.

"I think it was okay, two of us and two of them. That's fair." the fox beside Kurt said his opinion.

"Then who will come with me?" Kurt asked his teammates, looking at the three of them. Silence followed after.

"Moon? Ronan? Jet?" Kurt asked again.

"I will, I guess." Jet volunteered and held his crowbar closer to him.

"Then it was settled. Let's go." Mike butted.

"Yeah, where will we stay?" Moon asked.

"Inside Fazbears, just knock." Mike said as he entered the car and sat on the driver's seat.

Foxy sat beside Mike's seat and the last two behind. Mike opened the gas tank for Moon to pour their gas in. The tank was half-full.

"Half-full.. This can last for a day. Only a day." Mike stated, Kurt and Jet just nodded.

Moon gave a thumbs up and Mike drove away with haste.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Shh, shh. Keep yer voices down." Foxy said as they crouched and watch some people, a bit away from the crash. They have a cargo truck with them and cuffed animatronics was pushed inside.

"I don't like this.." Kurt trailed.

"What'll we do? They might've got into the crash already. They looted it for sure.." Jet facted out.

"He's right, let's go back." Mike said as he turned around but Foxy pulled him back when he noticed a familiar face just a block away. Sneaking from corner to corner.

"Look, Mike. That be ta scallywag that pointed a gun to yer face yesterday." Foxy pointed his hook the sneaking marble fox and raccoon.

"Then he's one of your enemies?" Kurt asked, watching the two animatronics jump at the truck's tail end as it drive off away.

"I guess." Mike said as he stood up and made a walk for his car.

"I don' care about them bildge rats." Foxy said as he followed Mike.

"You know what? Let's make the best stuff in here. We are beside a store. Let's see what's inside. Than leave." Kurt suggested, Foxy and Mike stopped on their tracks and looked at Kurt.

"You're right, let's fill my trunk with stuff." Mike whistled and fiddled with his keys, spinning it with his finger then catching it.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

The truck have exited the city itself, most of the towering buildings are gone by the view. The sun is high, proud that he was very far of the contagious nanobots that has conquered the world in a blink.

"Stop it, goddamit. You're not thinking straight." Wart scolded as he confiscated Marble's shotgun-revolver.

"If you shot the locks, they will hear it and ho- we're dead." Wart explained.

"Wart, Marble. Kick the locks." Mint said on the other side.

Marble and Wart did what he wished, they gripped on what they can grip on and kick the locks bashfully. Mint is also kicking the door on the other side. More kicks have heard on the other side.

Marble have successfully broke the lock with his last kick, and with the other side's brute force, the doors swung open. Marble and Wart was clinging for their safety. The driver of the truck noticed Wart.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Wart frustatingly exclaimed.

"Mint, can you pull either one of us?!" Marble asked loudly.

"We can't." Thumper replied.

The truck is slowing down and another Arctic Fox took notice of it.

"We're slowing down, guys." The Fox said and later, he jumped.

Marble and Wart found out that the Fox have a plastic straps (those that you need to cut off) at his wrists. Mint, Thumper, Rory, Ganache, a Snow Leopard and another Arctic Fox jumped off the truck. Wart and Marble let go of the truck and started running towards a forest nearby.

Marble and Wart followed the other animatronics with Mint's lead.

After a few minutes of running, they stopped to check if they are followed.

"Th-they.. Didn't follow us. Good." A female arcic fox said as she leaned on a tree.

"Who are those guys?" Marble asked as he leaned to a tree and slid down to sit down, panting lightly.

"Whoever those guys are, they must've been the bad guys. Their leader are nuts." The Arctic Fox stranger said, extendng his arm infront of Marble.

Marble took the paw and the Fox helped him stand up.

"Fang. The lady's Amber. The Cat's Solar." Fang shook Marble's hand in an iron grip.

Marble desperately tried to let his paw free as his eyes get watery.

"Cat?" Solar asked behind him and threw a stone to Fang and hit him square in the head.

"Agh, dammit." Fang said as he rubbed the place where the stone was thrown at his head.

"They took our weapons, everything that we have." Thumper reminded, everybody looked at themselves. They're unarmed.

"Bad luck." Amber said as he stood up.

"I lost my bag" Rory started.

"And my tomahawks." Thumper added.

"And our weapons, and food. And more stuff." Solar said their behalf.

"Then let's get them back." Wart said like it was simple.

"They are heavily armed. We can't just bust in and grab our stuff." Thumper facted out.

"Then what?" Marble asked for suggestions. Silenced followed afterward.

"We sneak in. In two groups." Mint spoke up. Everybody liked the idea.

"That's good, but how?" Ganache asked Mint and everybody looked at him.

"We recon first. Scout the area for any possible entrances. But first, we need to catch up with the truck and find their quarters." Mint then started walking. "It's noon so lets just hope that they're near. We have more advantage when it's dark."

"The kid's right. Let's start walking." Fang said and started walking, the other seven animatronics followed.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

 **Yeah. Exams are finished, the PERIODICAL. The 1st. And two more is coming.. After two more unit exams and mastery exams..**

 **Thank you for reading. Really. If you guys are somehow.. Idk. The next chapter will make things clear.**

 **Actually, this story has a sequel and an extra. Darkest Days: Repercussions. (not official title)**

 **DD:R is the story for what happened to the survivors left behind, sacrificed themselves and more.**

 **New OC:**

 **Professor Pyre by Blindskeleton (Wait, why you're OCs are all pigs again?)**

 **Bronze off!**


	7. Chapter 7- Undead-ly Problems

Chapter 7- Undead-ly Problems

"Wait, what the-" Wart exclaimed as walkers suddenly appeared after the gunshot, swarming the alley where their friends are.

"Let's get outta here, man!" Marble pulled his revolvers out, ready to shoot.

"But how about Adrian?!" Wart asked loudly and Marble replied fast.

"Let's pull him, grab his collar!" Marble said in a hurry. Wart did what he was told, he grabbed Adrian's collar with his left paw. (just to say, Adrian leaves the upper-most button always open.)

Marble took Adrian's collar with his right paw and gave Wart his shotgun-revolver. "Here. Defend the front and your right. I'll take care of the left and our backs." Marble said as the two pulled Adrian in unison.

"There, let's get him there." Wart said and motioned his head to the garage behind them.

"Okay, okay." Marble said as he shot a zombie on his left.

They reached the garage's steel doors. Marble bent down and hovered the door up. Wart pulled the graying Adrian with his arms. Marble slammed the door down.

Then there was bangs at the large door.

"And the crowd goes wild." Wart commented, earning a chuckle from Marble.

"We can't find the others without Adrian waking up. If. If.. He'll ever wake up." Marble said. Wart nodded.

"Let's search for exits in this "Tim, Kim, and Jim's Car Repairs and Vulcanizing Shop". Funny name right?" Marble stated, earning a giggle at Wart.

"How did you now the name of this place?" Wart asked, raising a brow.

"It's on the garage doors. They must be triplets." Marble chuckled.

"Oh shit.." Wart cursed suddenly, his eyes widening.

"What?" Marble asked in confusion.

"Marble, behind you!" Wart exclaimed. Marble looked behind him and was pounced by a zombified Adrian.

"Jesus, he's heavy!" Marble grunted as he held his face, struggling to keep it away from his neck.

Wart aimed the shotgun-revolver to Adrian's head but Marble stopped him fast. "Wart, you'll hit my face! Get something else!" Marble barked.

"Okay, okay!" Wart panickly searched around, grabbing the nearest object he can grab. A chain, circled and locked the both ends with a metal lock.

Wart swung the chain to Adrian's head, just in the nick of time before Marble was bitten. Adrian was pushed to Marble's right, but Adrian's still dead-alive and looked at Marble and crawled very slowly towards him.

Marble stood up, and wiped some sweat off his face. (If it was just sweat. I didn't, mean that it was saliva but..)

Marble took a tire iron and hit Adrian's head with brute force with a clang. Adrian stopped moving and a pool of blood spread slowly on the floor.

"Poor guy. He craved for safety but he was bit instead." Marble said with heavy sigh.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"And that's what happened." Marble ended his story.

"Do you really need to say everything?" Thumper asked annoyingly.

"Uhh. I don't know." Marble replied and shrugged. Thumper moved away from Marble, her head was steaming.

It was afternoon and everybody is silent. They are still walking, taking short breaks.

"Question, Fang." Wart spoke up suddenly.

Fang raised a brow and looked back. "Hmm?"

"How did you guys got captured?" Wart asked in wonder.

"Actually.. We got surrounded by those guys, one of them has a crossbow and I'm jealous."

"This is what really happened." Solar started.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Ganache jumped and formed an x with his katanas and sliced a walker's head off and riding on his ragdoll body down the stairs of the once green park.

Everybody climbed down of the stairs and was suddenly surrounded by men, heavily armed and with motorcycles. They shot the walkers that was following the group.

An old guy clapped slowly, his bald head shining with sweat. (MY EYES! MY EYES!)

"Good job, Vash. Pyre. You lured the military men." The old guy said and motioned his men to capture them.

"Father O'Grady! I'm sorry.. Gartney is dead. And as well as Johnny. Johnny and Gartney was knocked out by those men and fed them to walkers!" Vash pointed an accusing finger to the group.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Vash." O'Grady said symphatetically.

Pyre glared at Vash with her lie, after a second, his brothers came.

"Heh. Pyre, good job!" A cyan pig aimatronic brought down his left endoskeleton hand to his back, slapping it.

Pyre glared at his brother but he shrugged it off. "One more and I'll remove your last hand, Cryre." Pyre joked.

Cryre have his eyes lost and shows red dots instead, his left leg was exposed endo along with his left hand. He have an unremovable lab coat that was on him.

(their names are confusing.)

"Harsh." another pig commented, this time, it was a yellow pig animatronic, he have blue eyes and have replaced his left paw to a robotic pincer. His black necktie was wrapped at his shoulder due to a wound.

"Hey, Wyre." Pyre greeted, the yellow and cyan pig took their brother and walked away, hopping inside an armored van.

"God, those katanas are legit, take care of those!" Ganache growled at one of O'Grady's henchmen.

"Where did you get this?" The henchman asked

"Museum. Now, can I get it back?" Ganache smiled and tilted his head.

"Heck no." The henchman snorted and walked away along with everybody's weapons and bags.

Hiding behind bushes and trees were Fang, Solar and Amber. They are watching the other group.

"C'mon, let's go. We have no bussiness with them." Solar jerked his head to the other side of the road.

"But look, they are from military! Isn't them what we are searching for?" Amber reasoned further and took one more glance at the captured group.

"Yes. They are, but they are captured by those guys, and they look hostile." Solar thumbed the big guys with big guns.

"So that's why we should help them more!"

"I was just being wise. We can't risk it!"

"I know but we have a chance to help them so let's go!"

"Fang, help me here." Solar then looked at Fang who have his paws up and an AK47 pointed at his head.

"There. Great." Solar deadpanned.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Noisy." Fang rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Solar started it." Amber said quickly, pointing a finger to Solar.

"Whatever." Solar said and slowed his walk to match the other's pace.

The crescent moon is high and the sky was shaded purple along with the lowering sun and it's crimson aura. (I love this paragraph.) The sight of barns and silos lined beside farms of wheat and corn. Fences are barbed and high, guards are armed and low.

Everybody stopped for a safe distance and used whatever is left in Marble and Wart's backpacks.

"Shut up. Now what if I only have revolvers? Be happy I'm giving you one!" Marble handed his crimson XVR revolver to Fang with twelve more bullets.

"I'm better if I can handle an assault rifle where I can press the trigger once." Fang sighed but he took the revolver and holstered it behind his pants and pocketed the bullets.

Marble gave his .357 backup revolver to Solar with also twelve bullets. Wart gave Amber a Glock 31 and two magazines.

"That's all we have left.." Wart said as he prepped his Striker shotgun. "And this." Wart brought out the locked chain.

"Wait, you took it?" Marble asked the obvious.

"I don't know. Rory can use it. And it's rad." Wart said an handed it to Rory.

"Better have one weapon than none." Rory said.

"Let's circle the fences, see if we can find any holes." Mint said, looking at the barn.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

-Noon-

"I thought we can just grab and go but.." Mike trailed and scanned the variety store, finding five walkers roaming aimlessly.

Mike switched the safety lock off of his 9mm handgun but Kurt lowered his hand.

"Let's try to not make noise." Kurt stated and entered the store itself and jammed a bowie knife at one dead skull.

The four splitted to two. Jet followed Kurt. Mike and Foxy sneaked through between the shelves with their heads down.

There was suddenly a security guard walker infront of Mike, appearing fom a corner, at the end of the shelf, though it wasn't looking at them but one turn of it's head and it will attack.

Foxy took the lead and readied his hook, Foxy whistled to catch the walker's attention. The walker groaned and walked fast to get Foxy but what surprised them was another walker, a dog appeared on where the previous walker came from.

"Retreat, Mike." Foxy pushed Mike behind and they started walking backwards. As they are walking backwards, Mike noticed a suspicious looking object beside bloodstain that was under the short, long shelf on his right. Mike took it and found out it was a nightstick.

"Nightstick? Why don't we have this one?" Mike showed the nightstick to Foxy with an annoyed and unamused face.

"Mike. Let's take them out." Foxy said and readied his hook again and Mike along with his nightstick.

As the walkers neared, Foxy bashed his hook down to the canine's skull and placed his foot at the canine's stomach. As the canine stopped struggling, Foxy pulled his hook away from the dead's head.

Mike swung the nightstick to the right forcefully, breaking the walker's jaw. Before the walker can recover he hitted the head again with his power and did it again and again until the walker stopped moving.

Mike wiped sweat from his forehead and stood up straight and then sighed. And found Jet looking at Mike with a newfound sledgehammer in his paws.

"Where'd you get that?" Mike pointed at Jet's sledgehammer.

"On a skeleton's hand." Jet said grimly.

"Where's Kurt?" Mike asked again and Jet pointed at his left.

"He went to puke on the nearby trash bin. You wanna check the corpse?"

"No thanks." Mike denied.

"This place is full of stuff. From mugs to T shaped rulers, to cookware and more." Jet said informed. "So grab what you guys can."

"We will." Foxy nodded and decided to stroll around and leave the only section thah have a rotten corpse in it.

Mike tailed Foxy as he ended up infront of the mugs and took two and showed to Mike with a smile.

"I'll grab these two, fer me and Mangs." Foxy said with a cheery grin. The mugs say 'The Best Vixen' and 'The Best Fox'. The mug holders are like tails and the mugs are one red and one pink.

"Sure Foxy. That won't get much space in Jeremy's bag." Mike said as he slid the bag off his back and gve it to Foxy. "Take what you need to take. I'm taking a look around." Mike said as he walked away.

"Oh, shit!" Jet cursed aloud, Mike rushed to be by his side and before he found him, there are walkers, banging the glass wall. They must've been lured by the helicopter.

Foxy and Kurt was already with Jet, luckily, the door must be pulled to open it. And wth the army of dead pushing it, the door will never open.

Until.

The walkers have gained a bit of intelligence. They have started using debris, rocks and anything the have been carrying or carried. Using their tools to break the glass.

"Okay, that's a no way we are going to escape that." Kurt pulled out his .44 magnum.

"We should find another exit. Like back doors." Jet suggested, pointing at the door with a sign 'Employees Only'

"Sure, go ahead. I and Mike will guard this area. I hope this walls are made of bulletproof glasses." Kurt then leaned on a shelf.

Mike agreed. "I guess that's better. We can easily kill them when they entered. No prob." Mike took his 9mm and pointed it to the walkers outside.

The sun is falling down little by little, It will be even more dangerous when night falls.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

-Night-

"A cook fire. Great." Thumper groaned and heard her belly rumble. "Really great."

"Aren't the silence a bit suspicious? No guards?" Ganache asked aloud, even Thumper is the only one with him.

"Yeah, maybe EVERYBODY is beside te cook fire. And having a feast." Thumper frowned and looked at Ganache.

"We didn't see any entrances yet, and it's dark. We should regroup with them.."

"Okay, tonight was cold, too." Thumper shivered and held her arms together.

Ganache and Thumper left the fences and entered the forest beside it, walking uphill. Marble and Wart greeted the rabbits at where they first saw the farms.

"You saw any?" Wart asked, sliding beside Ganache with a smug grin.

"Nope." Ganache answered honestly and shoved Wart gently.

"But I do found something..." Solar gestured the others to look at the incoming 4x4, behind the car seemed to have more hostages. They are hiding behind the trees and bushes, but they still crouched for extra safety.

"What'll we do?" Marble asked the others that was hiding too.

"We'll go be heroes." Fang said as he spins his revolver in his paw and turned the safety off. "Pop the tires."

Amber got her 9mm up and aimed and as well as Solar's revolver.

"We have no weapons so.. You guys take care." Ganache moved closer to Mint and Thumper.

The perfect moment came, as the red 4x4 came, they popped the tires making the whole car rattle and shake as it drove in full speed, the car drifts and fell down to it's side, chipping the car paint and making sparks fly.

Six ladies are the hostages, the three of them was familiar though there are one human and five animatronics. The six crawled away, slightly injured. Their wrist are binded and their mouths with bandanas.

Fang, Solar, Marble and Wart neared the red vehicle, a man with a red beanie and brown vest climbed up the car and saw the four approaching, he raised his gun and aimed for Fang.

Solar disarmed the man with a shot to the arm, the man screamed in pain and held his arm.

"Now, the fuck you want?!" The man asked loudly.

"You with O'Grady?" Fang asked directly, the man grinned and glared at Fang.

"Fuck you. Who the hell are you anyway?" The man asked mockingly but Fang grinned and lowered his sunglasses.

"You don't deserve my name, old hag." Fang raised his arm and aimed his revolver to the man's head.

"Kill me and O'Grady will hunt you, boy." The man threatened but Fang clicked the safety off.

"I'm still kind, so answer my questions." Fang said, his arm not lowering and bit. Ganache and the others came to help the ladies.

"You're only one?" Fang started, The man had a big, disappointed frown on his face.

"Those fuckers ride bikes, man. They left me without protection but a little pistol. Fuck them."

"So they helped you capture those ladies?"

"Wow, you got brains. Papa will be proud." The man mocked and made a taunting puppy face.

"And lately, you'll have yours out of your skull." Fang said back and it seems to silence the man.

"Fuck you." The man cursed again.

"Don't be a cry baby, they're having a feast right now. You see that light?" Fang pointed at the bright orange light inside the base.

"Fuck 'em, too." The man huffed. "I'm gushing out blood in my arm, help me?"

"Nah, we don't have our medical supplies with us. Your freakin' boss got it." Marble explained and the man groaned loudly.

"Better see ya later." Wart said as he grabbed Marble with him as Mint called them for a group meeting.

"So, you wanna say to us how to get in?" Solar asked next, the man chuckled and looked at the snow panther.

"Just walk straight." The man said sarcastically and Fang furrow his eyebrows.

"You wanna get shot again?" Fang threatened and the man laughed.

"Don't get mad, wuss. I'm just messi- Ah!" The man took another shot from Fang this time to his other arm, making him a bit immobilized.

"Fuck you! You motherfucker!" The guy screamed in hatred and anger.

"So what? You want another one?" Fang threatened again an the man looks visibly panicked.

"Okay, okay! Your fucking bullets get through my arm and it's burning! It fucking hurts!" The man breathed heavily. "There was an odd, green roof. Just beside the fences and walls. You can pull it to get inside." The man poured information and Fang seems satisfied.

"Thanks, you should've said it sooner." Fang said and left the man to Solar.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"This guy's mine." Foxy said as he smashed his hook to the fire axe case and took the axe itself with his free hand.

Behind the store was a warehouse connected to the store, Jet opened the door and was greeted by a closed large metal garage door and two forklifts. There was a door beside the garage metal door.

"A way out." Jet said and Foxy came to look at it. Foxy smiled and got to tell the two. He rushed to see Mike and Kurt.

Jet looks around and found a panel board with buttons. There were four buttons on the left, blue, red, green and yellow. And two buttons to the right with an arrow up and an arrow down.

"Well that was easy." Jet said and left the panel board.

After a minute, Foxy came back with Mike and Kurt running, they entered the garage room and locked the door.

"Now, what's happening?" Jet asked in confusion.

"They entered." Kurt said, sheathing his bowie knife.

"Then they must be too damn many for the glass to give up." Jet said and Foxy nodded.

"But my car's infront of this damn store! We should get it back!" Mike whined but Kurt ignored it. Foxy tried to calm Mike down.

"We'll get it back, you have the keys, right?" Foxy asked and Mike nodded, his head lowered.

"Then that's enough, we'll get it in a few days.."

There are some bangs at the last door, luckily, it as a steel door.

Foxy, Mike and Jet jumped away from the bangs, Kurt managed how to ignite the two forklifts' engines. With the bowie knife, he picklocked the forklifts and revved the engine to life.

"Hop on, guys." Kurt said as he hopped off the forklift on the left and rushed through the panel board.

Mike will drive the forklift on the right and Foxy's hanging beside the forklift with his hook balancing him.

He handled the axe at near it's head and looked at Mike, Mike noticed that he was now serious through his steely gaze.

"Ready, Mike," Foxy asked. Mike looked at the many levers and buttons infront of him, Mike looked at Foxy and shook his shoulders.

"I guess." Mike said and examined the levers.

The garage doors hovered up, Kurt smiled at their once freedom. The sight of the afternoon washed them a bit of rush to go home.

Mike managed to keep the forklift moving, and so as Jet, after a minute.

Kurt hopped on the forklift, doing the same pose as Foxy did. The two forklifts started driving slowly towards the Fazbears.

Tonight's going to be a long night...

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

 **Yeah, I really planned on submitting this yesterday.. But whoo.**

 **Heh.**

 **Sorry for the delay. The next chapters wil be a blast! Worst things will happen but I assure you no deaths will occur. I can't hold myself.**

 **So school worked, guys! I reached the Top 8th. Top 8th of the whole Grade 9. Isn't that a keeper?**

 **Anyway, thanks for your support guys! Leave a rate and review? :3**

 **'Till next time!**

 **Bronze off!**


	8. Chapter 8- No More Law

Chapter 8- No More Law

 **Back. My god. It's been a month.**

 **Its not intentional, but school haunted my halloween this semester break. Ugh.**

 **And gaming.. Hehe.. I played Ragnarok now a lot. (AtlasRO). And I got a 5-star Glenn "Larger World" in The Walking Dead Road To Survival.**

 **Note: If you are reading this. Then you should submit a character (again) for the Villain's best men. Only accepting Five!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

And after an hour of avoiding the dead and their stench. They have made it in one piece, much to Mike's delight.

They parked the two forklifts in the parking lot of Fazbears. And enter the building itself, but the Fazbears are silent. Jeremy and Mari(onette) are beside the table eating slowly.

"Guys! We're back!" Mike called out for them and Freddy walked out of the kitchen, meeting the four in the Dining Area.

Freddy wore a big frown on his face and it was very noticeable. Something bad happened.

"Fred? What happened?" Foxy asked, worry traced his voice.

"... They are too many. They entered the restaurant.. Took all the females.." Freddy said with trails, he tried to look away from Foxy.

"THEY DID WHAT?!" Foxy yelled and Mike stopped Foxy on nearing Freddy.

"Look, they have shotguns and nailed bats. Called themselves the 'The Judges'.." Freddy said.

"How about my friends? Moon and Ronan?" Kurt asked politely but with worry.

"They left after you left. After requesting some food." Freddy spilled.

"Who the hell are those guys by the way?" Mike asked as he gritted his teeth. He's mad for his friend's being held as hostage.

"Called themselves the Rekillers. The Last Judgement." Freddy responded and sighed. "We couldn't do anything."

"Hey.. It's okay.." Goldie soothed. "It's not your fault."

"But that devilish Vincent.. He shot Toy Freddy by getting in his way. He's still breathing but.. Not awake." Freddy was near to tears, Goldie patted Freddy's back. Mike's eyes widened and so was Foxy.

Foxy left the conversation and decided to check on Toy Freddy.

"Who's Vincent? And what Vincent?" Mike asked in a second, Goldie looked at Mike.

"He's the psychopathon loose. Reported that he got out of jail lat tuesday and went out on a killing spree on the people who put him in jail in the next day." Goldie recalled.

"And said, he will kill every single one of us unless we give food.. Guess they have a lot of people." Goldie added, his frown deepening.

"Oh what the fuck." Mike cursed and facepalmed at the new problem.

"We're coming back with the share of what we got. Thank you, Mike." Kurt said as he and Jet head to the door.

"Thank you, too." Goldie said as he nod at the two animatronics as they exit. Mike, however, just stood therw, trying to take everything in.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

I guess.. It's going to be a bad night.

"You!" Mangle charged Marble and pinned him on the ground as soon as she caught sight on him, she's just released and still feeling a bit of jittery legs.

"You're the one who pointed a gun at Mike!" Mangle yelled at Marble. Marble twitched his ear.

"Ohh.. You're from Fazbears!" Marble's eyes widened and his face filled with shock, the kind of the face when he just got his mind blown.

Mangle looked at Marble with her face wierded out. She stood up and dusted herself.

"You threatened my friend's life, you bilge rat." Mangle spat, she turned around and kept distance at the marbled fox.

The following ladies are.. Mangle, Toy Chica, Chica, Sivanna, Taylor and Kitty.

"Mangle, calm down.. They saved our lives so be grateful.." Chica gave the rescuers an awkward smile.

"I know.." Mangle sighed and sat down on the ground. Toy Chica sat down beside her.

Chica looked around, her eyebrows dancing with doubt and confusion. Theories and possibilities entered her mind like train.

"Where... Where is Adrian?" Chica asked aloud for everybody to hear.

"Wait, who?" Fang asked as he rubbed his ear with her pinky finger as he got back with Solar along with the wounded guy with his wrists wrapped.

After Fang's question, silence pierced the atmosphere. Gloom started drawing the faces of Mint's group.

"...Where is he?" Chica asked once more but silence followed after.

 _What a cruel world._

Wart decided to break the silence with enough courage to say it infront of Chica, he looked at her with sorry eyes.

"He got bit when we are about to leave on Rory's helicopter. It crashed though." Wart explained nonchantaly at the last part.

"That's the crash that Mike checked along with the new guys, right?" Toy Chica asked for confirmation. Mangle just nodded at her.

"So wait a minute. Then that's why you called us to eat with you guys?" Sivana butted in,

"Yeah. Right." Mangle then nodded again.

"Back at the story. We are followed by some dangerous guys just scrounging around the crash. Well.. Adrian's unconcious and there are a hella lot of undead around us. We holed up in a grage or somethin. Then Adrian suddenly stood up, reaching for Marble with funny growls.. I bashed him with a chainlock. Hehe.. Brains splattered like hell." Wart continued and said it in a 'It was fun' manner.

"What's funny about killing people?" Chica asked with disgust and a tint of fear.

"Adrian's dead.. Well un-dead when I hit him." Wart defended.

"But-"

"Chica. It's okay. He's a douchebag after all." Mangle stated, earning a few gigs from Solar and Fang.

"How could you say that?" Chica asked with annoyance. "He is the one who taught me how to cook real food.. Even it was just frying hotdogs and cooking eggs.." Chica saddened as she tried to remember her moments with him.

"Nah." Mangle swayed her paw.

"... He gave me his frying pan..." Chica said softly, it can be compared to a whisper.

"The golden, ceramic one? No way." Mangle stated in disbelief, smirking at the joke she thinks Chica given.

Chica just glared at Mangle. She noticed it and stopped, looking at Chica and put her paw behind his head and scratched it. "Sorry." Mangle lowered her head.

"Even he just gave me the pan for me to cook for him, still glad I can cook than bake pizza. Cook and Bake are two different words you know?" Chica differentiated.

"Actually. Him being heavy that he attracted the zombies when we hop car to car on the traffic jam that led him to his death. And his excitement. And confidence.. An-" Wart was cut off when Thumper shut his mouth for good.

"Whatever. Fat guys was just baits." The 'prisoner' said as he was being patched up by Taylor with Marble's sterile gauzes in his backpack.

Sivana took offence of what he said as she overheard it, her face was clear that she's angry. "Hey. Do you want me to squish you and make you bait instead?" Sivana put her paws on her hips and leaned over the guy, tryin to intimidate him.

"Naw, fatso. Nobody would like that. So don't bother asking, ya dumb." The man slyly grinned and Sivana just huffed and turned her back away.

"You should've never took a fight with that guy.." Taylor said, looking at her friend.

Sivana stayed silent. "We.. Lost our weapons. My blow gun's gone. It's from Savion.." Sivana said and sighed. She walked away after.

"Now, now. Listen. We attack at midnight.. There are people there and more was, food." Mint spoke loudly, clapping his paws to get everybody's attention.

"We go at two groups. Each have four members." Mint started.

"I, Solar and Thumper get the food." Mint instructed as he pointed each characters to know who's who.

"Fang, Rory and Ganache for the weapons. You guys do it as more quiet as possible."

"I'm okay with that, I mean, yeah. Let's go." Fang said as he jerked his head to the base's drection.

"Hey, but what about us?!" Marble spreads his arms, waiting for his welcome to the group.

"You're not fit for this mission, Marble. You two, guard the ladies as we do the action." Mint said as he meant for Wart.

"Whyyy?" Wart whined.

"I can't see any of those walking dead. That gives me the nerve, so you two, guard those preety ladies."

"Ugh." Marble sighed and sat around on a rock.

"Ladies. Please keep an eye of the two." Thumper alerted as the two males was now just talking each other.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Look- I'm trying. I am not a doctor or mechanic, nor dochemanic (combined doctor and mechanic). I ama scientist." Bill said as Foxy was giving out orders of what to do and do it fast.

"I know, I know." Foxy said as he shrinked back.

"It was really hard without any of the girls giving us support, eh?" Bonnie elbowed Foxy who was just beside him.

"Aye. I even brought Mangs a gift back home."

"Gift? You brought me one?" Bonnie asked with high hopes.

"Nah, sorry. I don't thin' that place haf' a thing for ye." Foxy chuckled.

That was inside the room was Freddy, Goldie, Foxy and Bonnie, everybody was in their to calm them down.

"I feel bad for Bon. He was.. Really shaken up." Bonnie frowned and looked at his feet. "Really, really shaken up."

"Poor bunny." Foxy remarked. "You want to give him a visit?" Foxy offered.

"Yeah, that was a very good idea. Let's go.." Bonnie said as he head towards the door and looked at Freddy.

"I heard you. Go, We'll take care of our Teddy here." Goldie said and shooed the two away who seemed a bit stalling for a moment.

Bonnie and Foxy was inside the hallway. The lights are off.

Bonnie knew Toy Bonnie's room well. It's because they are roommates. After a little walk, Bonnie looked at their room's door. There was stickers that represent the games they have played from yesterdays.

Bonnie reached out for the knob and twisted it. Then gave it a push.

What Bonnie saw was Toy Bonnie, playing with the familiar hamster called Hammy.

"Replaced me already? Ouch." Bonnie faked a frown as Toy Bonnie tuned around to see him.

"No, it was just.. " Toy Bonnie is at loss of words, luckily Hammy backed him up.

"He mentioned something about video games, It's been a very long while since I played one.." Hammy said, the controller was still on his grasp.

"Well then, I don' haf'ta worry now.. Plus I don' know how to use tat." Foxy said as he turned around to leave, but Bonnie grabbed him by the arm to prevent him from going.

"We can teach you, Foxy." Bonnie said with a smirk. "I thought a captain must know all?" Bonnie knew he'll win it. He remember one of Foxy's being-a-captain lectures to the kids.

"Is this a challenge, rabbit?" Foxy asked, his face was daring, smirked, showing his bared teeth.

"Oho~ Cap'n Foxy. I thought you'll go away and decline." Bonnie's smirk widen. "Then let's make a bet."

Foxy's brown rised, showing a pint of interest. "And what would tat be?"

"You'll clean my room- our room." Bonnie said as Foxy scanned Bonnie and his other bunny roommate.

"Hmm? Then tat means, if ye lose, ye will clean my whole ship. From bilge to tha pole's tips." Foxy gave a winning smirk as Bonnie's eyes widen. "With the help of your roommate."

"Whoa- Whoa wait! Why drag me to that Foxy?!" Toy Bonnie said in surprise.

"Then just Bonnie." Foxy pointed.

"Your ship is huge but my room is not. Foxy you'll not just clean our room but also the kitchen!" Bonnie declared, Foxy's eyes widened for a second but he kept calm and collected.

Foxy doesn't know how to use the thing.

 _Damn it._

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Hmm?" Solar examined the green cover.

Fang took the edges of the cover, he yanks it out and it suprisingly dislodged easily. "Wonder why they have this kind of stuff?"

"For smuggling stuff out, obviously. Or sneaking out." Solar fits himself in, he got in without a sound. He motioned everybody to say the inside is clear.

Once everybody is inside, the room was a supply storage, small but spacious. It has two doors leading to the left and right.

"Okay, remember. Listen before entering," Mint last said, it was really meant for Ganache and Thumper.

The two teams split ways.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Fang leads the other two, leaving Mint's team in the shed as they peek through the door.

They are lead outside, keeping low profile.

Fang walks around and spotted a guard, wielding a shotgun. He walks around cautiously.

Fang whistles, getting the attention of the guard.

The guard jumped up. Litterally. He was a normal teenager, he was trembling and shaking.

"Who- who's there?" He asked shakily, but not loud.

The teenager turned to a corner and pointed his gun to Fang, but Fang grabbed the shotgun from the teenager effortlessly, Fang shoved the teen and pointed it at him.

"No! D-Don't!" The teen walked backwards, shielding his face. He was wearing a blue varsity jacket, blue baseball pants and as well spiked shoes.

Fang pumped it but he didn't fire. "Now- now. I know this seems a bit scary but we just need some answers.

"Okay! Okay! I'll say it but, please don't shoot!" The teen said it panickly, his voice shaky.

"No, I don't. So, straight. Where do you keep your weapons?" Fang asked, Ganache and Rory was guarding and keeping eye on the other exit, from where the teen entered.

"I don't know exactly but I heard that it was in the middle barn, beside our boss' house. You can see it just beside the bonfire, where boss Vincent have called almost everybody to." The teen leaked out, he calmed down a bit and his arms are now at his chest level.

"Thanks, kid. What's your name?" Fang asked, looking at him.

"Chad. My name is Chad." The teen said.

"Okay Chad, I'm keeping this gun." Fang said as he left the teen on his own.

Ganache greeted Fang with a question. "So, where did they hide it?" He asked.

"He said in the middle barn. Beside the bonfire." Fang said. Ganache sighed, he missed his swords and now about to retrieve it back.

"Where everybody is." Fang finshed his sentence. Ganache frowned deeply.

"Damn.." Ganache sighed then stared at the smoke rising up to the sky. It was hardly seen in the night.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Thumper was still listening on the door when Rory and the others left. Thumper nodded to Solar and he slowly opened the door. It creaked loudly and makes the three cringe. It almost felt like them shouting 'Hey I'm here!'

As they scanned the room, it looks like they are in one of the barns. The room was full of supplies, stockpiled wood was organized on the floor. Tools, like saws, scythes and farming stuff are on the ground placed haphazardly. There was no light and Thumper is having a bad time on looking at where she was stepping at.

Mint and Solar can see through the dark but not clearly, but enough sight to know what is in the whole room.

Mint knows Thumper very well, he held her paw and began to pull her with him, leading her to somewhere.

"Here, I found the lightswitch.." Solar reached out for the switch but was halted by Mint.

"Don't, they'll know we are here." Mint explained, Solar just nodded in realization.

Mint looked around and found out that they can get out from the back door.

Mint walked past the piled wood and planks. Thumper listened first, being her as a rabbit, she head nothing.

They opened the large doors ever so quietly.

A silo was in front of them, beside the corn and carrot fields.

"Hey look. Carrots!" Solar chuckled, obviously directing it to Thumper.

"Let me give you a fact, Solar. Rabbit's favorite food aren't carrots because it was too hard for them." Thumper said as she scanned her surroundings and walked to explore a bit.

"Oh." Solar said and dropped it.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"They're.. They're too many." Ganache whispered as peeked through the corner with his other two groupmates.

"Look." Fang said as the two looked at the man that seems to be making a speech to everybody.

The man in the middle was in early thirties. He was wearing a purple button up shirt and black jeans and as well leather shoes. He was blond and his hair was ponytailed, he swung his weapon around playfully, a fire axe with it's paint chipped, the color of the head was steel gray.

"So if you don't follow my rules.." The man giggled devilishly, then threw his axe on the ground, the axe was stuck on the semi-loam soil.

"You'll be like.. Him." The man grinned as Father O'Grady was being pulled by two bulky men. The crowd made way for the two to pull the deceased old man to the front.

"Throw him, he's useless by the way." The man's voice was trailed with venom. He watched with a shit-eating grin as the two looked at each other and decided to throw the old man to the bonfire.

The crowd have watched the burning corpse as it made a reeking stench that makes most of them vomit. Ganache watched in horror as well as other people.

"He was.. He was out of his mind." Ganache finally said as he tried to calm himself down.

"Seriously disgusting." Fang commented. "So that's why we got to find those weapons and get out of here fast."

"So where... Shit." Fang gave an annoyed look. "The weapon storage is where they dragged the fat guy out."

"Ugh." Ganache groaned.

"Rory, say something." Fang told the lion that was silent the whole time.

"My butt's itchy." Rory said but did not smile and instead, made a steely gaze to the purple man.

"Let's keep going then. Don't want to be near the guy." Fang last said as he led the other two to go around the crowd.

Fang sneaked around and sneaked behind the middle barn successfully. Good thing, no guards.

Ganache did listen to the other side of the wood but heard no one. He opened the door and found weapons, there are only a little of them, shotguns and bolt action rifles. Ganache spotted something metallic, it glinted to Ganache's face.

He was overjoyed when he found out he found his swords and others weapons. Fang smirked.

They took everybody's weapons and some extra. Rory chose the rifle over the shotgun, he took the one that have a strap and slung it to his shoulder. Rory took Thumper's backpack while Fang took their group's bag while Ganache took Mint's. As Fang stuffed his own bag with ammunition, not leaving any space, he fiilled the bag's pockets with the bullets for his CS and Amber's CS Misfortunes.

It was heavy, yes. But they took it. Even it was a bit blood stained.

Until..

 **BOOM- BOOM!**

The crowd screams and panic grew. They started running around.

Fang knew the urgency of the situation, he started running and the other two tailed him. They know they must escape, and fast.

Guards have noticed them but can't chase them due to the crowd.

Walkers have started approaching the huge farm. They can't get in because of the barbed wires. Teenagers that was supposed to sneak through are now being held by the walkers, including Chad.

Fang looked at him, he was very scared, Fang stopped for a moment, thinking if he would help him orn not. The other teenagers have the same jacket like him and are same age.

Fang pulled the revolver from his belt, he aimed for the walker's head and pulled the trigger. Saving Chad. Ganache have saved his friends by slicing through the walker's heads that held them. They are five and now was thanking them.

Fang just nodded and continued to run.

After some-.. Lot of running they got into the exit. Where they entered. Mint is already there and waiting with Solar and Thumper. They have plastic bags with canned and raw food.

"Come on, man." Solar said, he was already outside.

Everybody slipped through the wall, everybody in one piece.

There are flames roaring. It was one of the barns and have consumed some of the farms. Seems like propane explosion started the fire.

"Faster, the girls must've been harmed." Thumper said as she sprinted, taking lead.

They have arrived after a moment. There are a few corpses but they are all alive. The ladies are on the pickup truck, to be safe.

The truck was beaten up, the right door was nowhere to be found and there are some bends here and there. Some paint are chipped and the glass broken. It was turned upright to be driven, probably Marble and Wart's work... With the persuasion of the ladies.

"Hop in." Marble said as Fang took the driver's seat and Rory took the passanger's. Behind was not spacious and it was tight but Ganache and Solar managed to fit in.

"How did it turn out?" Amber asked, looking at Solar.

"It turned out very great, we have a food for... a month or much." Solar estimated roughly.

"Wait... You guys aren't coming?" Mangle asked as she watched the four animatronics that was on the road.

"Nah. We aren't. This is where we split ways." Wart said as he looked at them.

Marble claimed his revolvers and Wart's pistol from Amber, Fang and Solar.

"But, where are you going?" Toy Chica asked but Thumper just smiled.

"Girl. We are going home." Thumper said as Mint handed out weapons, those that they took extra.

Fang gave a little smile to Mint's group, he eyed them. "Any more stuff we can do?" Fang asked.

Mint gave a smile for the first time. "Be safe. Now keep going." Fang nodded and looked straight to he road as he used the keys, it was in the socket. Now he remembered it..

"Hey, where's the wounded guy?" Fang asked, looking at Wart and Marble.

"He ran away once those mealy-mouthed bastards came. Screamin." Marble said with a chuckle.

"Well. Adios." Fang made the engine roar to life. The car vibrated and he pressed the gas pedal. The car moved slowly.

"Goodbye, guys. Be safe." Ganache bid goodbye.

"I thank you too for saving my ass on that helicopter." Rory smiled at Thumper, who smiled back.

The car now made it's way to the city. Leaving the other four in the middle of the road.

Now that they are gone. Mint started walking.

"Let's keep going."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

 **Yeaaaah. The next chapter will be mindblowing, I'll tell you. There will be no casualties, I assure you.**

 **OCs will pop up, :D**

 **So i said I'll be needing more bad guys. Five total.**

 **Actually, I got two but they will be moved to somewhere, far from Vincent's homebase. And another one making them really six. That one was from.. Magicalnarwal.**

 **Pray for me to pass my exams.**

 **Hallelujah.**

 **WingsOfBronze off!**


	9. Chapter 9- Two Years Later

Chapter 9- Two years later

 **This is made in one day only. :D**

 **Hey! Two-in-one! This happens when you're in the mood for writing.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Remember, submit in the submission!**

 **.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Winter have came, the weather was colder since last year, and tonight will be even more colder. Good thing, we have heaters.

Footsteps marked the snow as Mike, wearing a beanie and a padded jacket under his security uniform have walked in with three other people. The weather can give you frostbites if you don't clothe yourself well. Mike adjusted the bag behind him, it was a bag for hikers.

The other one was an asian. A Filipino to be exact. He was wearing a thick gray jacket, the hood have fur on it. His face was masked with a bandana. He wears brown leather pants and also have one travel pack with him. By his age, he was 16. (Think of a cute korean instead :P)

The another one was a woman. She was a Haitian-American. She wields a basic M16, Her clothes was a purple dress, the bottom part was ripped off, instead, it was gray jeans and boots. She have a yellow bandage wrapped around her left hand and bracelets with it. That was all under a trench coat and a scarf. She have twin revolvers, hiddenly holstered under the trench coat.

"This blizzard freezes ass." Mike's breath was clearly seen as he spoke.

They passed by a twitching walker. Its gender cannot be identified clearly as its head and arm was sticking out of a snow pile. Mike decided to jab a knife through it's skull.

"One down, few more billions to go." Mike commented.

The woman sneezes.

"Oh no. Eden, don't die." Mike sarcastically said as he glanced behind him.

"Shut up." Eden dropped it. Mike zipped his mouth instantly.

After a bit of more walk, Mike breaks the ice.

"Are we there yet?" He asked, looking at the asian. The asian grabbed a map from the side pockets of the bag. He reads it silently.

"With this blizzard... I guess. Yes?" He gave a weak smile.

"Are you sure you can do map reading?" Mike asked with a little frustation.

"Uhh.. Is that a question if I can really read it or a question if I can read it properly because of the blizzard?" The asian asked innocently, Mike gave the asian an unamused face.

"Forget it. Valdueza, make yourself warm." Mike rolled his eyes.

Soon they reached a mall, just infront of them. The doors are open wide and glasses are broken. Glass shards scattered over. Cars here are wrecked and smear of bloods are found here and there.

"Must've been hell." Eden said as she stepped beside a broken glass, pressured shards are heard as she stepped over it.

"No, this is hell already." Mike said as he walked inside the mall itself, through the glass, he entered the food store.

Valdueza and Eden followed suit, stepping on the glass. Most of the shelves have been scavenged, leaving nothing but trash and things that are now invaluable.

The three spilitted ways as they searched around. They did it for a while but they're efforts are fruitless.

"We need to move to the next store." Mike said as they started walking towards the exit until something caught the corner of Mike's eye.

Other survivors, with guns and bags.

Mike froze. "We got company. Survivors."

Eden put the safety off of her M16. Valdueza equipped the ice climbing pick that was on his waist, Mike cocked his Glock that he took from under his jacket.

They seemed to be a group of surivors, five to be exact. Some seemed to lack in strenght but who knows? Maybe they are good at shooting.

Mike jumped out of cover, aiming his Glock to his enemies, they were shocked. Their faces? Priceless.

"Holy shit!" One of them shouted in surprise, aiming one Colt .45 to Mike, he was shaking visibly. With the shaking, it was highly possible for him to mess and make a fuss instead.

One thing is noticeble to them, they are all wearing the same jackets, saying: Spring Field Spartans. The jacket was light green. Other thing was they all look the same age.

"Susan, behind me." Thee one with a shotgun said as he took the frontline, the woman cowered behind him.

Eden was still in the store, aiming her M16 directly to the bunch. She was noticed but that's okay as the shelves and walls provide her cover.

The teenagers are supposed to exit through the front door, now that Mike is blocking them, they must choose on fight or flee.

"Who are you people?" Mike asked them, not lowering his gun.

The one with them, another teen with a baseball bat answered. "We are one scavenger team of Vincent's. The town Lutie lacks on food due to the storm." He breathed shakily. "Please.. Let us go." He said, looking at the teen with the shotgun.

"We mean no harm. Please." The teen pleaded. "I'm Chad. This is Susan, Greg, Tony and Jacob. We are sent here to scavenge, not to fight people!" He facted out rather loudly.

It was now left to Mike's judgement, he saw Valdueza behind the teens, sneaked succesfully and now hiding from one trashed cover, he got Mike's eye contact and now was waiting for him to nod.

"Damn.. You're going, but I got my eye on you." Mike swung his gun in a shooing motion.

Valdueza gets out of cover and watched the teens go, their footsteps echoing on the whole place.

"You should've not done that, Mike. Those teens are from Vincent's, enemies." Eden walked infront of Mike with an angry expression.

"Look, they're just teens. They can't even take one walker down without other's help." Mike reasoned.

"But still-" Eden was cut out when Valdueza butted in.

"They'll now think they owe us once we reminded them. If we got in a sticky situation and they are present, who knows? They can help." Valdueza said what he was thinking, Mike smiled slyly as he looked at Eden.

"Just like what I am thinking." Mike snorted, earning an unamused look from Valdueza and an angrier face from Eden.

"You liar." Eden pushed Mike rather not too gently.

"Let's keep looking." Mike have balanced himself and smirked, then started walking, going directly to the powerless escaltors.

"Stop, Mike. I just thought that, if those guys are already going away, they must've took the most in here.." Valdueza said his thoughts, which Eden agreed too.

"Just what I am thinking.." Mike lied again, Valdueza flashed a smile to him and Eden ignored him.

They started walking towards the exit and was brushed with a blizzard's hands as they instantly went cold.

"Holy shit..." Mike cursed as he looked around, the blizzard must've been stronger.

The three immediately turned back, locking the doors.

"Fuck. If it wasn't with these clothes, we are dead." Mike joked as Valdueza chuckled.

"We can't and will never get out when these white-shit storm was still raging outside. Oh if snow only kills them..." Eden thought out loudly.

"Bill said this blizzard might keep going for this whole day." Mike said as he warmed himself up again.

"We better burn stuff now, I guess. If I were to die, I want to be that on because I was being old." Valdueza sat on the ground.

"Yeah, let's move." Mike said as he brushed his hands with gloves an upward-downward clapping.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

6 hours later..

"They must be back now. It's been an hour." Ganache said as he walked back and forth to calm his nerves.

"Look, Valdueza is smart. Mike is wise and Eden is strong, nothing can beat them." One of them, a wolf that goes down with a name that was called Convel said as he relaxed on a chair. Convel was wearing a brown T-shirt and brown pants.

"I know, but.. Okay, you're right. I just worry much.." Ganache walked away, he opened the door out of Fazbears and left.

"Bunnies. So emotional.." Foxy said as he appeared out of corner. He was wearing a naval coat, it was black and have a front left breast pocket, it was matched with black leather pants and boots.

In his looks, he careered to become a pirate.

"Where's Jeremy?" Spring Bonnie asked as she peeked though the kitchen.

"In the apartment, maybe. On where he was always were." Convel replied.

The Fazbears have found a few more people. The whole parking lot have been converted into a farm, giving them suffice food for months. Every harvest was worth waiting. They also have acclaimed one three story building and as well the hardware shop in front other Fazbears. There are wooden plywood for a wall, at least two people high.

And then a delicious aroma lingered from the kitchen, everybody can smell it. From those who are inside.

Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, Freddy, Toy Freddy, Goldie, Marionette and Mangle have appeared from the dining hall.

The kitchen door was now sealed shut with a bang. Probably Chica.

"Whatever that is.. I can't wait for it." Goldie smirked.

Mari just stared. Mangle elbowed Mari, and because of Mari's height, she hits the hips. (I dunno Mari's gender, dammit.)

"Show some emotion." Mangle whispered.

Mari furrowed its brows when it can, but its face are immovable. Stuck with a creepy smile. It was wearing a black and white scarf, it got it from halloween.. Said Mari looks better with it.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" Mari asked, expressionless, its white pinprick dots pointed to Mangle.

Mangle felt a little shiver to her spine. "...Yes."

"We better call the others." Bonnie dragged Toy Bonnie outside. Greeted by the very cold air.

This animatronics weren't affected by the cold. Much more is that they are completely immune. Their bodies are made when it was still 1950. Very old. The latest technology cannot affect them and as well weather. In fact, Toy Bonnie was bitten twice. But the cold can freeze their curcuits. Plus the food is only for energy like the others, but they aren't upgraded.

"Call Jeremy and the others, Bon!" Bonnie said before he split ways for the hardware store.

Toy Bonnie entered the apartment, closing it tight after him. He walked infront of a set of stairs, one going down to the basement and one going to the second floor.

Toy Bonnie visited the basement first, and found Jeremy, Bill and Taylor. Another man's presence was also there. Known as Thanatos, a doctor.

"Oh hey, champ. Why visit?" Jeremy greeted as he hi-fived with Toy Bonnie.

"Chica have made food, and everbody was in the dining hall, sniffing." Toy Bonnie said with a slight chuckle.

"Sounds good. We're coming.." Thanatos said as the four goes back on the work they are doing. They are undergoing a research, Toy Bonnie heard they are making a vaccine. But everytime, it was fruitless.

Thanatos was a doctor, in a doctor's coat, it was white clean, thanks to bleaches. He was wearing white T-shirt and black pants and as well black shoes. First impression is important.

Toy Bonnie decided to go up. Remembering more people are upstairs. Toy Bonnie climbed up, and faced a stretch of a hallway. Three doors on each side.

 _Knock! Knock!_

Toy Bonnie waited, his arms crossed.. After a while, the door hasn't still opened.

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Toy Bonnie thought they haven't heard, so he did it louder. His feet was thumping in a beat. But still, nobody answered.

 _Knock! Knock! KNOCK!_

Toy Bonnie was frustated, his foot was thumping rapidly. His arms still crossed.

. . . . .

. . .

"You two going to open this up or I'm going to kick the door for the third time?!" Toy Bonnie yelled angrily. His foot stopped thumping.

" _Okay, okay! Just.. Wait!_ " BB was heard on the other side of the door, greeting Toy Bonnie with a sarcastic smile.

"Chica made food. You guys coming?" Toy Bonnie asked as he calmed down. "Oh no, wait. You guys are coming." Toy Bonnie stated.

"We will, of course. Just let me and Hammy prepare, okay?" BB slammed the door shut, leaving Toy Bonnie unamused and unconvinced by BB's actions.

But he let it go.

Soon, he approached the next door. Knocking slightly.

" _Coming!_ " Sivana yelled behind the door, then the door was opened up.

Sivana smiled at the sight of Toy Bonnie. She opened the door more.

"Hello, Bon. Why are you here?" Sivana asked as Toy Bonnie smiled.

"Well, Chica and the other two ladies made food, and we're asking you to join." Toy Bonnie said with a bright smile.

"Sure, Bon. We'll see ya later!" Sivana bid goodbye as Toy Bonnie walked away. She closed the door.

Toy Bonnie knocked at the next door. But as he knocked the door was open.

"Kitty?" Toy Bonnie called out. Then he found her sleeping on a couch with a book on her face.

Toy Bonnie shook her to wake her up. And she jumped into conciousness slowly.

Kitty removed the book, then she looked at Toy Bonnie. "Mmm? Oh.. Hey." She greeted lazily, then she sat down on the couch, looking up to eye the bunny. Kitty was wearing a pink fuzzy jacket under a blue T-shirt then pants.

"You hungry? They made great food and everybody's waiting." The bunny said.

"I'm goin', Bon. Go get the others. I will just.. Stretch a bit." Kitty said as she soon started stretching, Toy Bonnie decided to leave.

Next stop. Jet.

Toy Bonnie got to the next door, remembering he was assigned in the hardware store. He got to the next door. Mooney. Then remembered she was in the store for helping Jet.

Then he climbed the last floor, to fetch Rory, Kurt and Ronan. He smiled when he realized there are less humans in their group. Then BB suddenly ran out of Ronan's room. He assumed BB have told them as he heard Kurt and Ronan's voice in the room of Kurt.

But as he got down the door, He found the tiger walking towards the stairs down. Wearing his usual pilot uniform, tattered but okay. BB was pestering him while Hammy just stood clear, sighing at his noisy roommate. He didn't saw BB pass through him.

Toy Bonnie passed by them, pulling BB by the ear. Rory and Hammy just followed. Hammy was wearing a jacket and then, cargo shorts. Under the jacket was a thick T-shirt.

As they opened the door, snow was blowing hard on their face. But they advanced towards the pizzeria. Everybody was in here. Mostly.

Fang. Amber. Solar. Jeremy. Bill. Taylor. Thanatos. Convel. Rory. Hammy.

The Fazbear Gang too.

Kurt. Ronan. Sivana. Jet. Mooney. Kitty. Savion. Ganache. They just arrived.

A farmer, Sylvia have swung the door open, her hair was in a bun. She wears glasses and simple clothes. her hazel eyes sparkled.

A dragon have set foot on the dining hall. Carrying a very heavy wok of soup. Steam arose from the wok itself. Comments about the aroma have been said. Then one teenager came, bathed in snow. Fenrir. He have short black hair and black jacket, closed. His hand in the pockets. He sneezed loudly, making some giggle, he was wearing jeans and sneakers. His body was close to being a body builder.

The dragon was Dargo. He was big. Bigger than Freddy, and atleast tall as Marionette. He was the groups mechanic. He was wearing camofladge pants and white thin underskirt. He placed the wok on a table.

Then a child was towed by Chica, holding her hands. She was Moirai. She has a wierd name and she gets it a lot. She was cute and has black hair, running through her shoulders. She have a hairband that holds her hair. She wears a light blue jacket and long sleeved-shirt. She wears a skirt and kiddie shoes. And as well long socks.

"I helped them make the food!" She boasted happily, earning grins and smiles from the people around her.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

This night was a feast. Too bad Mike, Valdueza and Eden wasn't present.

"Tomorrow. We'll find our three friends." Ganache spoke up. "I need some of you to help me."

"I'm coming. I'm getting a bit lazy." Fang spoke up, raising his paw.

Rory raised his paw, saying nothing.

Savion did too.

"Me too. You need a pirate." Foxy said out, grinning toothly.

"Then it was set, we are leaving when the sun is high." Ganache declared.

"Such leadership." Savion commented as he winked at the bunny.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

 **It was a bit short. I was still up on thinking how to make a scene.. For christmas. I still have a..**

 **(Special Scene)**

Mike gave a long sigh as he compiled everything in packages. Boxes full of christmas ornaments, it was all packed for later pick ups. He gave a smile to Valdueza as he pointed the christmas tree that he wishes to get. Guess what? It was the tallest one. We still need to drive it, and it was a bit of a long ride from here, to Fazbears.

"The Spirit of Christmas never dies, eh?" Eden nudged Mike's shoulder.

"Yeah. It was, I guess. I never enjoyed christmas much. Only attended our parties for free food." Mike said honestly, smiling at his last christmas. Cupcakes, Leche Flan, Sweets and Chocolates. Some 'blessings' and gifts. Blessings as in 13 month pay.

"We closes shop every christmas. Y'know. Special Holidays." Eden crossed her arms.

"My mom's last present to me was the PS4 that BB acclaimed. When we took it from our house along with my PS3 and Xbox360, and my clothes." Valdueza gave a toothy grin.

"A boy can't live without it's consoles." Valdueza added.

"I added Airsoft guns to our shopping list, I just thought it was better than practicing with real guns. You know, just for the aim." Mike was surprised by Valdueza's decision, he smiled.

"I'm liking you more."

"This should be the best christmas. Now, now. The food must be cooked." Mike said as he started heading to the department store, to those soft, beds.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

 **Oh thanks, guys! I got a lot of OCs and I like them.. Too bad..**

 **Moirai by GrezzWizard**

 **Dargo by GrezzWizard**

 **Fenrir by GrezzWizard**

 **Sylvia by GrezzWizard**

 **Convel by GrezzWizard**

 **Thanatos by GrezzWizard**

 **Just when I said he can make multiple OCs.. XD**

 **Eden by Guest (Oh, she's goddamn good. I need your name :D )**

 **Valdueza by Japanot Hashuma (He's my cousin. Lol) (He made an OC out of me. Wierd.)**

 **Manatauro, magicalnarwal, Lucas Hemlock.**

 **Don't you guys worry. Your OCs hold a special place and scene.**


	10. Chapter 10- The Dead Never Chooses

Chapter 10- Dead Never Chooses

The engine roared to life as Fang started it up. Goldie joined the team for the last second.

The Van was half full, Ganache took the passenger seat while the others on the back.

It was a hazy morning. Still cold, though. The screams of a murder of crows was heard as they fly in unison in the sky.

"Here." Chica have handed them out food, in a lunchbox. Foxy took their food happily, then placed it inside the van safely.

"Be safe, guys. Espiecially you." Amber eyed Fang as he smirked.

"Nothing will happen, hun." He said as he relaxed himself on the chair.

The gate was opened, it was also makeshift. As they opened it up, Dargo and Solar have their weapons ready, M16 and AK47. Luckily, there was no undead around. They closed the gates when the van was outside.

The drive to the mall was silent. Some of the snow have subsided. Melted. The weather was now a bit of nice. Shining sun does its work.

The walkers was still on the road, lying or dead. They just drove straight, taking a few left and rights. Then they parked in the mall's parking lot.

Ganache set foot first, he hopped down the van. He got inside the mall, in one restaurant. Chairs and tables are toppled over, showing them what happened when the apocalyse have struck.

"Let's get moving. I got a bad feeling about this." Savion said as he exited the restaurant and right to the center of the mall. It was empty.

"Where do you think they've gone to?" Fang asked aloud, not leaving his paw in his Scar-L's trigger.

"If we search around. We'll find them. I suggest we group ourselves into two." Goldie proposed,

"I agree. It's much faster." Foxy smiled at his friend.

"Then.. I'm coming with.. You Savion. Let's go." Fang pointed at Savion. Who just agreed because he's okay with anybody.

"Then I'm wit' Goldie, I'm more comfortable wit' him." Foxy said as he wrapped an arm behind Goldie.

"Thanks Foxy." Goldie replied.

"Then that leaves you and me." Ganache walked beside Rory, who was silent ince they entered. Rory just humphed and joined Ganache's side.

"Now we'll know if they have been here or even set foot here." Ganache last said before they split up.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Foxy have been smelling something and it was strong.. Perfumes? Mixed scents of perfumes. As he looked around as they entered the department store, it was clear that the mall have been used as a safeplace long time ago. Clothes are missing here and there. Shelves have been noticeably moved. Boxes and stuff laying around..

And something caught Goldie's eye. It was three beds, moved together and blocking the road. Since this was once a safeplace, it was sure there are beds used. But this one's odd. Beside of it are boxes of christmas decoration and ornaments. Airsoft guns and console games.

"Mike must've been here. I smell very strong an' mix't scent o' perfumes. If ye say tis' scent is a year old, I'll slap ye." Foxy said, giving Goldie a playful grin.

"I smell it too, Foxy." Goldie approached the boxes, kneeled beside it and examined the decorations. "Wow, look at this decorations, garlands!" Goldie showed Foxy a stripe of white garlands.

"Right. Christmas, we didn't celebrate one last year, 'cause we lack tha supplies." Foxy held his hook.

"But where are they?" Foxy held his chin, his good eye scanning around the are. Scrutinizing for any other sign of Mike, Eden, or Valdueza.

"We'll not find them by just staying here. Let's take this two boxes and walk. If they come back they'll know someone took it and think it was us."

"Yeah?" Foxy just took it anyway, bringing it to the van before they go

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"So, Mike." Valdueza caught up with Mike, walking faster. "How did you meet the gang?" He asked.

"Oh well. That was beautifully 9 years ago. Maybe 7 years before the toys." Mike replied, smiling at those memories. "You don't know how I am freaked out they are sentient." He chuckled slightly. Valdueza smiled. Eden found it interesting so she kept an ear open for Mike.

"Hah. Locked the doors, it was until 2 AM, the lights went out. Drained the power." Mike continued.

"Then Bonnie came. Dragged me out of the room to the show stage. Asking me dumb questions like: 'Hello new endo! Where and what is your costume?'" He mused and chuckled.

"And of course. I don't know what to say. So it was extremely awkward. Then Freddy said I was a human." Mike smiled.

"Then what happened?" Valdueza asked.

"After a week or two in the restaurant, me and the gang have bonded together. Until I realized I am the one who is paying the damn restaurant's maintenance. Fixing stuff for Freddy and friends." Mike breathed. "And because of what I've done, and Mr. Fazbear's eye. He know what I am doing, though. Because the restaurant looks clean, because of me. Stuff have been repaired, because of me. The next health examination for the restaurant was passed then the restaurant become booming.. Beause of me." He said.

"Fazbear have gave me more money. For the expenses, he said. He doubled it and raised my salary. Pay after pay, I bought my own car. It was second hand, old, and crappy. After a few tweaks and fix, I hit it in 150mph in an empty highway, damn I am so happy." He smirked.

"Well. Good ending, huh? Where's the car now?" Valdueza curiously asked.

"Dissasembled." Mike said bluntly.

"Damn." Valdueza cursed then gave a long hiss. "Would help us right now. I hated snow like rain. Never really helped."

"Walkers." Eden suddenly said as she hid. It was a road full of walkers they suddenly faced, they quickly hid. The walker road has three cars in it, and outside the road are more cars, where the three are behind.

"What we gonna do? That's the only road home." Eden asked Mike. Mike lifted his chest and scanned the are for any escape routes. A dozen walkers.. No. More of a dozen. Maybe three dozens of walkers. Mike shook his head.

"We could wait this out or, Eden behind you!" Mike yelled. Eden was just in time to look around and get pinned by a feline walker. Mindlessly reaching for the african's face. Valdueza quickly took it out with his pick. But their show caught the attention of all walkers.

"Shit, shit.." Mike said as he took his pistol and started shooting, boring holes on the head of the zombies. Though, they seem to attract more.

As Mike killed a dozen, they set foot forward. Valdueza eyed the car with thought, and the rather large hole on an apartment beside it that shows the kitchen. It seems like what made the hole was an explosion, the walls are black. There are now more walkers in the area, Eden started shooting them with her M16, making louder gunshots.

Valdueza tugged Mike's shirt. "Mike. We can get up there." Valdueza said.

Mike smiled and climbed on the car, placing himself in a good angle. "Your idea, you first."

Valdueza took the offer gladly. He placed his foot on Mike's grasp and Mike slowly lifted him up. The next was Eden, Mike's legs shook a bit by her weight. Valdueza scanned the charred kitchen as Eden slowly lifted Mike up. Walkers have now been reaching Mike's feet, but their efforts are fruitless.

"Hands up." A man said from behind.

An unknown voice always gave chills to Mike's spine. His brain is screaming that there goes stranger danger.

"Shoot." Eden muttered, Mike stood up and glared upon the man.

As Eden looked upon the man, he was masked and cloaked in a trench coat. He have a very big backpack behind him. Under his coat is a long red sleeved shirt. And his lower clothing was jeans with sewn knee pads. He was aiming at Valdueza who was slowly backing up.

"All stuff mine. Move or I'll shoot one of ya." The man commanded.

Mike and Eden looked at each other and suddenly charged at the cloaked man. However, the man shoots Valdueza, the force pushing him back, and since he was too close at the hole, he fell down to the herd of walkers, his back pounding on the cars roof.

Mike was filled with fury, he kicked the man, pulling the gun with him by force, and of course not letting the man aim at him. The man took one Bowie knife and swung it to Mike. Mike moved out of the way in exchange of freeing the rifle. After that, the man ran away, the gunshot will sure lure walkers upstairs.

Mike rushed beside the hole, pulling his pistol out. Eden was already shooting, protecting the kid from being bitten or even touched. The two have been shooting the walkers crawling and walking to Valdueza until Eden stopped shooting.

"We're going to die too if we kept going. We'll ran out of ammo and walkers will be here soon." Eden pointed out giving Mike a serious look.

"Plus, he's lying sideways. We don't know where he's shot. We might believe in a false hope." Eden added.

Mike must make a choice.

 **Save Valdueza with high risks - or - Escape Safely**

(Readers must vote! Expect more of this in more chapters come! Vote when you review!)

.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Yes. Ye can make ale wit' wheat." Foxy confirmed, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. His mouth formed as a small smile.

"You know how to do it?" Savion asked, his face resting on his fist. He was staring at the van's window.

"I guess I can read a scroll o' two in me ship. If it's still there." Foxy said, and groans erupted from everybody's mouths.

"Wishing it's still there.." Fang muttered.

"It feels awkward I don't know what an ale is." Ganache spoke up.

"Oho, Ganache! Then you must taste it!" Fang perked up, grinning madly.

"It's actually a kind of-" Goldie was cut off when Rory unexpectedly and unusually covers Goldie's mouth.

"Huh? You're into this too, Rory?" Ganache was quite surprised, Rory mostly never take part.

"Goldie, tell me!" Ganache demanded but the golden bear just smiled and shook his head.

"Gosh darn." Ganache muttered, slinking back to his seat.

"Wait what the f-" Fang expressed when he turned the steering wheel right and ran over a blue parked sedan that made the van topple over, crashing violently to a nearby house.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"I nearly fucking ran over a guy." Fang muttered as he coughed. He looked down and found his feet stuck in debris. Much worse are it might be crushed. Ganache was beside him, and his feet isn't stuck like his. All are because of the crash.

"Walkers." Rory alerted as he crawled out of a window, the one that was broken and can be crawled out.

"Crash must've been alerted most o' 'em." Foxy said , his voice raspy. He shook Goldie awake.

"I feel like I crashed in a van." Savion said groggily, holding his head.

"We do crashed in a van, Po." Foxy joked with a smirk.

"I'll Kung Fu you and laugh at your face after. Just wait." Savion stood up with his knees and paws, brushing shattered glasses before he planted his paws on the ground. "Rory, can you open the door? Can't fit through the window." Savion stated.

Rory grunted as he pulled the door open, the hinges creaking. The door came flying through the road.

"They're near, if we stick around longer we'll get eaten." Rory said as he covered an area and started shooting with his pistol, a trusty P99.

"Shit. I'm trapped." Fang grunted as he wiggled his legs but instead, he felt something sharp. He winced and nearly screamed in pain.

"Goldie, wake up. C'mon." Foxy shakes the bear violently while Savion climbs up to make a stand.

"H-hey Foxy. Could you pull me?" Fang said shakily, Foxy looked at him and nodded, he looked at him and knew what he meant, he pulled the chair to free the wolf.

Fang is freed but he have deep wound at his leg, he was impaled a bit back there, Fang did nothing but muffle his screams.

"Damn.. ugh." Fang grunted. "She's gonna kill me." He groaned.

"I think we got something to patch you up." Foxy said as he moved back and searched around and found a simple sterilized bandage. He moved back to Fang and rolls the aid around his leg. Foxy tightens it, applying pressure. Fang grunted.

"You four must be moving! We are getting cornered!" Savion slashed a head down, the head flying to the direction of the slash. His katana moved to the another head.

Foxy lifts Ganache's small body (Sorry! I just thought all rabbits are cute and smawl!) beside Goldie's, shaking the rabbit up too.

Ganache wakes up, his eye opening then closing it after.

"Daheck?"

"Dammit. My head." Ganache wipes his face.

"I'm leaving you three, wake Goldie up." Foxy said as he took Fang's assault rifle. "Ooh I'm excited."

"Hey, wait!" Fang calls out but Foxy is already outside.

"Dammit, really." Fang muttered.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Everybody is rounded in a campfire, stopping what they are doing for this moment.

"So. Gramps. It's your turn to share your story." Mooney said, and everybody's eyes turned to Solar.

"The first days is a struggle. Me, Fang, Amber, Gerald, and James." Solar started.

"Gerald died while we are running, he was mauled. Right in front of us. We saw his guts ripped out with ease, getting pulled, chewed over. James suddenly said run. He was crazy, running to them and on a car. Screaming very loud. We ran, but we saw him brutally eaten. I couldn't shake it off." Solar was now frowning, then sighed. He has nothing that as the can do about.

"My turn." Ronan said. Everybody locked their eyes on him.

"I was a mechanic. Kind of. But Dargo is still better. Because he was a real mechanic." Ronan chuckled.

"Before I met Kurt, I saw my friend with a blue bite bark. He said he was attacked by a man, his teeth scraped his flesh. I said maybe he was a hobo. Then the next day was a nightmare. the outbreak started and I can't call my friends except Hugh. While he was on the line he said something about 'zombies'. It's not real at first hear but the gunshots and explosion on the backgroud make it look real. I packed up. I met Mooney while I am in a bus to California, the bus was overloaded and it crashed. Terribly. I thought I'm going to die but Jet pulled me to safety, then he got Mooney. Before Jet goes back to the toppled bus, it exploded. Infront of us. Burning debris and flames flies up to sky. I can feel the heat. It's hell." Ronan frowned, then shivered. His lips tugged upward and shruuged his shoulders.

"It never ended."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

After Ronan's story, it was Convel's turn.

"I am a captain. My own men, I lead into battle." Convel started. Everybofy's eyes are on bim, listening intently.

"We are ordered to guard. Our sandbags with barbed wire our only defence. Only ten of us. Limited ammunition. Heavy armor." Convels laughs bitterly.

"I mean. We are killing them, we don't know what we are killing. But we are ordered to shoot. Kill. Bullet after bullet. Magazine and shells scattered around. We hit them square in the forehead. My men panicking. We kill those freaks. They're.. most are in nightclothes, hospital gown, jogging attire, or other early job uniforms.. some are even naked." Convel takes Dargo's offered beer, he drinked half of it contents before continuing.

"Death awaits us there." Convel finishes the beer, then grins.

"My men aren't thinking straight. One of my men, Ricardo, said he shot one of them bastards on the head and still walking. My earpiece is no help, they're shouting that they're indestructible. Guess fear really is a strong emotion huh? My men, with 3-9 years experience, cower and piss on their.. y'know what I'm talking about. He probably grazed the head, or missed the brain. We are using our sidearms then. I think the radio is broken, there'll no reinforcements our resupplies." Convels stops for a second, thinking about what happens next.

"Christ, that's a helluva fighting." Freddy commented and Convel mouthed 'Thank You'

"What happens next is the people, the neighborhood we are protecting turned. Funny right? We got cornered. My men slowly killed one by one. I tried to save them. Yet.. one of my best soldier. McGartney, he was bitten. He looked at me with his eyes. Glistening. He knew it was an instant death sentence. With his last breath, he shoved me in a taxi.. and he screamed, luring those bastards away. Then I heard a gunshot, then his body dropping cold. He sacrificed himself.. The Dead Never Chooses."

.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,..,.,..,.,.,

 **Yeah. I'm reading World War Z.. Got into Undertale stuff, RP'd and more. Yep. That's me. So now, the classes is continuing and 2-3 more months before summer here! :D**

 **AND I STILL HAVE A CRAPPY COMPUTAH AAAAAAAAAA**

 **Anyways. New phone. And I think the christmas will never come.**

 **Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

 **Bronze, Off~**


End file.
